Sprit of the Moonlight
by TheChanMan
Summary: Couple Kagome and Sesshoumaru move into Shikon Mansion, a mansion over 50 years old. Here, Kagome meets the spirit InuYasha, a child of the moonlight, and her life turns to hell as he wakes.
1. Default Chapter

Prologue

_Front page news_

_Date: August 23, 1987_

"_Half demon InuYasha Himora was reported missing by his wife Kikyou Himora, on August16th. A week later his body was found by the stream in Shikon Park. Analysts say had been dead for a little less than a week. Police are searching for evidence of the killer who had brutally killed the hanyou, but no evidence as found. The prime suspect is Mrs. Kikyou herself, who was last seen with InuYasha by the Shikon River in Shikon Park. Mrs. Kikyou will be taken in for questioning and if she is found guilty, she will be sentenced for 3 years in prison."_

Yeah, Yeah, Kikyou killed InuYasha, but don't worry he'll be back. And I have no idea how police things work, so those who are pros, don't go biting my head off. Does anyone think 3 years is a little harsh? I don't, Kikyou killed InuYasha. Poo on her. And no dare think of dissing Kikyou, she's cool. Please review and I only update when I can, so PLEASE BE PAITENT!!

The Chan Man


	2. When Warnings are Not Enough

Spirit of the Moonlight

Chapter one

"Sesshoumaru, do we really need a place this big to live in?" a young miko asked her husband. "Kagome, this place will suit us. Besides, you love to hold parties, and we'll need enough space for the kids to play in," Sesshoumaru explained as he entered the master bedroom. "K-kids?" Kagome stuttered. "Don't you think it's a little early to think about that?"

"Yes, but it's only a precaution."

"…This place is huge," Kagome looked around the master bedroom. She could've put 2 cars inside and have room to drive around without having to worry about hitting anyone. "Sesshoumaru, who owned this place before you?" Kagome asked. "Many people have owned this place, the builder of this place died many years ago, in 1987 if I'm correct," Sesshoumaru placed his bags and suitcase on the floor by a king sized bed. "So that waaassss…..50 years ago," Kagome said. "Correct," Sesshoumaru took Kagome's bags and placed them by his. "Kagome, why don't you see if the movers have arrived," said Sesshoumaru. "Alright," Kagome walked out of the room and down the stair case and on to the front patio. No one had arrived, and the only thing that was in the pull in was their Lincoln car. "Must've lost them," Kagome sat down on the steps and sighed. Her year of marriage with Sesshoumaru was beginning to bore her. Sesshoumaru was always so aloof, and they hardly did anything fun. The last time they went to a theme park or a fancy restaurant was over a month ago. Most of the time, he was never home, always away on business with the _Demon Council_. So, to pass the time, Kagome practiced her archery, cleaned, or wrote stories. But she had to stop all that when Sesshoumaru was transferred from the eastern lands to the western lands. They had moved into a Victorian like mansion, because of it. Kagome was 23 years old, Sesshoumaru 27. They met in a park, where Kagome had a tripped and fell into a stream. Sesshoumaru helped her out, and they were together ever since. "So boorrreeddd..!" Kagome sighed and got up and went back to Sesshoumaru. "Is it alright if I walk around, I want to see the park we passed," Kagome asked. "Sure, but be careful, did the movers arrive?" Sesshoumaru asked. "Sorry, but they didn't," Kagome answered.

"Alright, be back before dark,"

"Yes, sir,"

Kagome hugged her husband and gave him a light kiss. He did not return either, but continued going thought their stuff. "…" Kagome stood there for a few seconds before walking out. _He never does anything to show he loves me,_ Kagome sighed once more as she began walking down the street. The park was considerably large, but lacked children's play areas. _Sesshoumaru, you talk of kids, yet you picked a place where kids can't even play in._ Kagome sat by a river. A sign was across the stream from her, but she couldn't read it. Curious to what it said, she walked across the bridge and read it.

_Shikon River. Warning. "No swimming allowed."_

"Bull, we were allowed to swim in the other river," Kagome kicked a stone into the stream. The ripples calmed and she looked into her reflection. She was wearing a black hoody, and loose fitting dark jeans. She continued staring at herself, and even tired different hairstyles, but got bored and instead followed the fish that were swimming in the stream_. Why do they get to swim? Why can't I be a little fishy?_ Kagome tossed a stone into the river, which made the fish scatter. A grin spread across Kagome's face in victory. A chill went down her spine and she looked up. There were no clouds in the sky, the sun was bright, and the air was nice and warm. Kagome felt like she was being watched. She looked around, and few people were there. Maybe they wondered what she was doing. Kagome looked back into the river. The fish had disappeared, as well as the frog that was on a stone in the middle of the river. Another chill went down her spine as a cold wind whipped around her. Kagome looked back up then back down. A second reflection was in the river. Kagome gasped and looked behind her. No one with silver hair or dog ears was there. In fact, everyone in the park was gone. Kagome felt another chill. "h-hello?" she asked into the air. Another cold chill. Kagome began to go paranoid and stood up to leave. She looked around again, and the people were back. She rubbed her eyes and blinked. People were still there. "I told him I should get my eyes checked," Kagome muttered. Kagome felt a shove and fell into the river. "Ah!" She popped back out of the water, shocked and a little confused; she only stood in the chest deep water and rubbed her eyes. "Hey!" a security guard ran over the river. "No swimming allowed!" he yelled. "I wasn't swimming!" Kagome explained. "Someone pushed me in!" Kagome swam to shore. "What did I say!? No swimming!" the security yelled. "Go back, and wade to shore!"

"What!? But I'm already at shore!" Kagome shouted as she pulled herself out. "What kind of security guard are you? I could be drowning and trying to swim to shore, and you just yell no swimming!" Kagome removed her sweat shirt and rung it out. "It doesn't matter, no swimming of any kind. Nor is anyone allowed in," the guard explained as Kagome put her sweat shirt back on. "Why? Last Park I went to allowed swimming," Kagome rung out her hair. "This area is supposedly haunted, and the man who died here, was found dead, near here," the guard explained. "Ghosts and spirits aren't real," Kagome said. "That's what everyone says, but I'm only here to make sure no one enters the river," the guard walked away without another word. "Dumbass, doesn't even ask if I'm okay," Kagome whispered and stuck her tongue out at him, and walked home. Her sneakers were water filled, and squeaked as she walked across the marbled floors of her home. She found Sesshoumaru still in the bedroom, and she removed her sock and shoes before stepping onto the carpeted floor. "I hate this place already," she said as she grabbed some clothes out of her suit case. "What happened to you?" Sesshoumaru asked as he stood up. "I think someone pushed me into the river, and a guard yells at me for swimming to shore, then he doesn't even see if I'm okay," Kagome explained a she removed her shirt and hoody. She stopped before removing her bra to change it, and blushed. "Turn around and don't watch me," she said. "Why? It doesn't matter," Sesshoumaru asked. "When was the last time you saw my body?" Kagome asked.

"When I accidentally walked in on you in the bath tub, why?"

"Exactly. And that was over a month ago, now, I'm shy about it." Kagome said. "Now turn around before I slap you like a fish," Kagome warned playfully. Sesshoumaru sighed and turned around as Kagome changed. "Are you alright by the way?" He asked. "I'm fine, and I'm glad you showed you cared," Kagome said.

"You know I love you right?"

"I'm not exactly sure anymore, the last time we even slept in the same bed was a long time ago, you usually have to stay in a hotel, or something," Kagome pulled up her pants and laid her clothes out on the balcony. Sesshoumaru came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Kagome blushed. Sesshoumaru kissed her head and let go of her and continued to unpack. Kagome watched him and knelt next to him. "Why'd you hug me like that?" she asked. "Because I love you," Sesshoumaru simply said. Kagome got up and hugged him around the neck. She let go and smiled. "Why'd you hug me like that?" Sesshoumaru mocked playfully. "Hey, copy cat," Kagome smiled. "Copy_ dog_, not cat," Sesshoumaru pointed out. "You know what I mean," Kagome poked him. "Not until you tell me why you hugged me like that," Sesshoumaru poked back. "Well tell me why you're so childish all of a sudden," Kagome said, with a sarcastic look on her face. "I'm going back in time," Sesshoumaru joked.

"Hm, should we take advantage of that?"

"Maybe," Sesshoumaru sat behind Kagome and started playing with her hair. Kagome leaned back onto his lap. "Love you," she said. "Aw, she loves me," Sesshoumaru kissed her. Kagome gasped slightly when he pulled away. "What?" he asked. "You kissed me," Kagome whispered. "There is nothing wrong with that," Sesshoumaru kissed her again. Kagome playfully sneered at him. "Are you trying to start something here?" she asked. "Of course not," Sesshoumaru said. "Well, I'm going to go make some food or something so the movers have something to eat when they get here," Kagome sat up and walked out. "Love you!" she called out when she was no longer visible. A simple uh huh was heard from the male dog demon. _Tch, he never says I love you, yet he comes up and kisses me, typical._ Kagome stood in the kitchen. It had white marbled counters, with green tiled floors, and an island counter with two stoves and an oven. There was a large window on one wall, with forest green curtains. "It's just too much," Kagome shook her head, and went into the fridge. Hardly any food was in it, seeing most of it was with the movers, so she grabbed the slices of cheese, and some bread. She searched for the frying pan, and 30 minutes later, a stack of grilled cheese sandwiches were on a plate. "Ha," Kagome proudly put her hands on her hips and smiled her work of art. She opened her mouth to yell Sesshoumaru when the doorbell rang. "…?' Kagome went over and opened the front door. "Hello?" She asked when she opened the door. No one was there. She looked around the patio to find no one. "Oh well," she shut the door and turned around. "Who is it?" Sesshoumaru asked over the stair railing. "No one," Kagome shrugged. Her husband nodded and went back into the room. The door bell rung again. Kagome opened the door. "Hi?" she asked. No one was there. She shut the door, and the bell rang again. "I'm not answering!" Kagome shouted through the door. The door bell rang again. "I said I'm not answering!" she repeated. A hand came behind her and opened the door. "Dear, the movers are here," Sesshoumaru announced as he opened the door. "But-"Kagome began as the movers came in with two couches and furniture. "Why don't you go up to the room and finish unpacking for me," Sesshoumaru suggested. "Oh alright, but I made some food if you guys want any," Kagome said with a smile in her eyes. No one responded as Sesshoumaru started helping with the unpacking. Kagome went up stairs.

Kagome was folding clothes and putting them neatly on the bed. Sesshoumaru didn't do a very good job on folding clothes, they were all uneven and messy, and so she took the liberty of re folding them. She began humming to her self as a source of self entertainment. The balcony door slowly blew open and a chill entered the room. Kagome didn't notice, even though she was wearing a tang top and draw string sweat pants. Kagome felt a breeze go down her neck and turned around. The balcony door was wide open. "He left it open, a bird could just come in and steal all the shiny stuff," Kagome got up and shut it and returned to folding clothes.

Later that night, Sesshoumaru was setting up the computer. "Sesshie, what do want to do tonight?" Kagome asked as she wrapped her arms around his neck in a gentle hug." I was thinking we could go somewhere just to have fun," she suggested. "Maybe not tonight, Dear, I need to finish setting this up," Sesshoumaru said as he ignored Kagome's embrace. "…" Kagome felt a little rejected and let go of him. "I'm going to shower, alright?" she said. "Alright, just don't spend an hour in there, you'll turn into a raisin," Sesshoumaru said as he glanced at her.

Kagome finished her shower and got out and wrapped atowel around herself. The mirror was foggy, so she grabbed a small towel to wipe it. Her hand was a few inches away from the mirror, when an invisible hand was writing something. Kagome, being a curious person, stood waiting to see what it would say. _Kikyou_."Kikyou?" Kagome said aloud. A snapping sound accompanied the light bulb popping. "Ah!" Kagome shrieked as the lights went out through out the house. "Sesshoumaru!" she cried. "Kagome! Are you alright?" Sesshoumaru asked from the computer. "Yes! But the light bulb popped, and I think there's some of the glass on the floor, and I can't even see my hand in front of my face!" she answered. Feeling around for the door knob, holdingthe towel tightly. She found it and tipped toed to the door. "Ow!" she whispered when she stepped on something sharp. She opened the door and walked out. "Sesshoumaru? Are you still by the computer?" she asked. She took a step forward and bumped into someone. "Oof!" she cried. "Shh, it's alright, just take my hand, and I'll lead you to the bed," Sesshoumaru said. "Kay," Kagome found his hand and took it. "Can you see?" Kagome asked. "Quite fine, I am a demon," Sesshoumaru sat her on the bed. "Here's a flashlight, and I'll go and check the power, stay in this room, you could get lost," he instructed. "I can't get lost, I have a light," Kagome fussed. "I know, but I want you to stay in this room, just to be safe," Sesshoumaru explained. "Why does it matter, we're the only ones in the house, I don't feel any other presence," said Kagome.

"My, you're stubborn, but I feel as though we're being watched."

"By what? A fly?"

"Very funny, I'll be back," Sesshoumaru kissed Kagome's fore head and left the room silently. "I'll be back," Kagome mocked. "I'll be back, I'll be back, I'll be back," she continued and stood up. "Come with me if you want to live," She said as the Terminator. Kagome heard a door squeak. "Sesshoumaru?" Kagome turned on the flashlight and pointed it in the noises direction. The bathroom door had shut. Kagome grew a little paranoid. The moon wasn't out, making things even creepier, having only a flashlight as light. What if the light went out? What if someone kidnaps her? What if Sesshoumaru gets lost himself? Kagome sometimes says dogs have no sense of direction. Kagome hesitated between staying by the bed, or going over to the bathroom. "Hello?" she said into the air. She slowly walked over to the door, ready to open it. Her hand was at the handle when it began to jiggle. Suddenly the lights came back on. The door handle stopped jiggling, and Kagome froze. "Kagome?" Sesshoumaru said as he walked back into the room. Kagome turned around, her face pale. "Some one is in the bathroom," she whispered. "Get away from the door," Sesshoumaru instructed. Kagome did as told as Sesshoumaru silently leapt to the door. He slowly opened the door. He took Kagome's flashlight and aimed it into the room. No one was there. "Someone was in there, I swear, it was open, and then it shut on it's own, and when I went to open the door, the door handle jiggled. It stopped when you turned on the light," Kagome explained. Kagome's clothes littered the floor. "My clothes were folded neatly," Kagome whispered. Sesshoumaru looked up at the mirror. Kagome was confused, _Kikyou_ wasn't written on the mirror anymore, in fact, it looked like know one had touched it. "Maybe you knocked it down when the lights went out," Sesshoumaru guessed. "Maybe..." Kagome looked at the mirror again. "Is something wrong?" Sesshoumaru asked. "No," Kagome responded as she gathered her clothes. "Can I change now?" she asked.

"Go ahead,"

"Thank you," Kagome shut the bathroom door and got dressed.

Kagome looked into the mirror, then into the medicine cabinet for any signs of some weird contraption. Nothing was found besides a dead mouse, which by then, Kagome screamed and ran out of the bathroom. Sesshoumaru easily disposed of it quickly by throwing it over the balcony railing.

Sesshoumaru was lying in bed, his arm wrapped protectively around Kagome's waist. "Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked.

"Yes?"

"Do you believe in ghosts and spirits?"

"If I did, I shouldn't be frightened by them. Spirits supposedly watch out for us if we pay their respects to them."

"This security guard told me this area of town is haunted, well the Shikon River anyway."

"By whom?"

"No idea, he didn't say, he just left."

"Ghosts and spirits are not real, so you do not have to worry."

"…Night Sesshie, love you."

"Mhmm."

"Do have to leave so soon?" Kagome asked with a tear in her eye. "Dear, I already told you that I would have to leave two days ago," Sesshoumaru explained as he began packing a suitcase. "We just moved here, and they want you to go on a business trip so soon! Do they ever think of someone else other than themselves?" Kagome begged her husband to stay. "I don't want to stay in this place all by myself, who knows what's happened in this house! For all you know a ghost thing could be haunting this very room!"

"Then call me if anything happens and I'll come home."

"Can't I go with you?"

"Sorry Kagome, but you can't, this is the _Demon Council_, no type of human is allowed in, including mikos."

"What about family?"

"Nope."

"I hate your business."

"I'll be back in a month, and then maybe we could go somewhere special. Just the two of us. What do you think?"

"…" Kagome looked at the ground and thought a moment. "Alright, you promise?"

"Yes, Dear." Sesshoumaru hugged and kissed his wife goodbye. "I'll see you in a month," he said as he opened the front door. "'Bye, I love you!" Kagome called out to him as he walked down the patio steps. His only response was a wave and a blown kiss. When he pulled out of the drive way Kagome wiped a tear away. "You never say I love you," She whispered. She turned around and walked back into the house. The house seemed even bigger without Sesshoumaru in it, seemed colder. _What to do…what to do…Hm…_Kagome walked into the kitchen, and went into the fridge. It was full of food now, mainly fruits and veggies. She shut the fridge and left going upstairs. She flopped onto the bed in sheer boredom, and stuck her leg in the air. "One two three four," Kagome wiggled her toes. "Five six seven eight," She put her leg down and wiggled her other toes. She put her foot down and stared at the roof of their canopy bed with burgundy drapes. "…sigh…" Kagome twirled her hair and sat up. "Aren't you going to count to 11?" a voice seemed to whisper in the wind. Kagome shrugged and lied back down. "I don't know," she answered. She figured she was only talking to herself, seeing as she did so many times before. She rolled off the bed and walked across the room into the bathroom. She hadn't entered it since the night before, and only used the bathroom in the next room. She felt another presence with her and quickly left the room.

Kagome walked downstairs, her hand slid against the banister of the railing. At the bottom of the stairs she looked up at the chandelier, beams of light shone down on Kagome from the crystals. She decided to explore the next day, she would have that day, but she had things to do like…_Going to the river._ Kagome grabbed her jacket and hopped out the door.

Kagome leaned against the railing of the bridge, and watched the fish swim by. "Lucky bastards, when do I get to swim?" She asked herself. "Someday…" the wind whispered. She kicked a pebble into the river. It sank to the bottom and fish only looked at it before swimming away. "Hey, I've never seen you around here before, are you new?" A voice asked Kagome. "Who's asking?" Kagome looked at the woman who walked up to her. "I'm Sango; may I ask who asked the question?" The woman answered. "I'm Kagome," Kagome looked the girl up and down. She wore low cut jeans with a black belly shirt. Her hair was down and went to her waist. Her eyes were gentle yet fierce, and she sported a beanie hat. "What? I look to young don't I? I'm only 24, and I still look 12," Sango snapped her fingers.

"You don't look…that young, you look 24."

"…"

"I said something wrong, didn't I? I just moved here, and I already made a fool of myself."

"No, no, I'm trying to look a little older than I look."

"Why? Isn't it the other way around?"

"Yes, but I'm doing an experiment."

"Like what?"

"I'm trying to see if men go for older or younger women."

"I'll save your time and say they go for younger women, just as women go for older men."

"I see you're married," Sango pointed at Kagome's wedding band. "Oh, my husbands out on a business trip." Kagome put her hand in her pocket. "Hm," Sango nodded. "This may seem far out there, but is this place really haunted?" Kagome asked, looking into the river. "Maybe, most say it is, an angry lonely spirit," Sango joined Kagome looking into the river. "Oh…" Kagome said. The two girls chatted awhile when the sun was getting high. "It's getting hot, do you want to go to my place for drinks?" Kagome asked wiping the sweat off her forehead. "You're not hitting on me are you?" Sango giggled. "Sorry, but I don't swing that way," Kagome laughed. "Do you want to come over?" She asked again.

"I don't mind, in fact I would like to see your house. I've never seen the inside."

"Alright, but it's a mess, I'm still trying to organize some things."

The two girls went back to Kagome's house. "You lied! This place is mess free!" Sango exclaimed as she removed her shoes before entering and setting them on the mat. "Well I still need to sweep, and mop the floors," Kagome rubbed the back of her neck as she led Sango into the kitchen. "This place is humongous! How many people actually live here?" Sango asked as she looked around. "It's just me right now," Kagome blushed as she took out two glasses and set them on the counter.

"You? What about your husband?"

"On business for a month."

"Month? Don't you get lonely?"

"No, I'm used to it."

"…"

"So, what do you want? I have soda, water, juice, and milk."

"Soda would be fine, later; can you give me a tour of your home?"

"Fine by me," Kagome filled Sangos glass with root beer.  
"I love root beer!"  
"Really? I like it too."  
Sango watches Kagome as she pours root beer for them both. "You look kind' a look sad. Is something troubling you? "Sango leans against the island counter with her head propped on her hand.  
Kagome looks up at Sango. "What makes you say that?"  
"Well I've also studied people and just by watching you…well you look sort' a troubled."  
"Well yeah…but I don't really wanna talk about it."  
"Sorry, Hey I have an idea. It might help you feel better."  
"What?" Kagome hands Sango her root beer.  
"Well back when I was in college whenever I got down about a test or class ,or some experiment that went wrong my boyfriend and I would go out to an ice-cream shop and get the biggest Sunday there was. It helped, wanna give it a try?"  
"Sure I guess it wouldn't hurt." Kagome begins to perk up a little.  
"I'll buy so don't worry bout money. And maybe we could get to know each other better. After we eat do you wanna go and watch a movie?"  
"Sure, but you sure you don't mind paying?"  
"Nope, not at all. And the ice-cream bar is just passed the park so we can walk from here."  
"Sure." On the way out the door Kagome slips on her hoodie.

Laughing Sango and Kagome walk into the ice-cream bar. The guy behind the counter immediately recognizes Sango and hails them. "Hey Sango what's it gonna be today?"  
"Hey Miroku, The two biggest Sunday's you've got."  
As Miroku prepares the Sunday's they continue to talk. "Who's your friend?"  
Sango slightly jumps making Kagome jump. They giggle then Sango apologizes. "I'm sorry Miroku this is Kagome and she just moved here. I met her in Shikon Park."  
" Hey, is she the one that bought Shikon Manor?"  
"Actually, my husband did. We moved here because of his buiseness."  
"Dude that's awesome." Miroku hands them their Sunday's and leans against the counter, with his head propped on his hand.  
"Yeah, and after we eat our Sunday's were going to watch a movie then were gonna hitch it back to her place and she's gonna give me a tour."  
"Dude, that's awesome."  
Kagome cocks an eyebrow. "Don't you have to work?"  
"Nope Miroku owns the Ice-cream bar."  
Miroku nods in agreement. "Yep. Hey wudd' ya say I join you."  
"O-Kay." Sango and Kagome reply simultaneously. "What movie are we gonna see?" Kagome asked as she licked chocolate fudge off her spoon. "I don't know, what do you think Miroku? You know more movies than I do," Sango rubbed her forehead from a brain freeze. "Owwwww…!" Sango slammed her fist against the table.

The three adults stood in line waiting for their tickets. "Can we see something hot?" Miroku looked at a naughty movie poster. "No, Miroku, we're trying to untroubled Kagome-Chan's mind," Sango lightly slapped her boyfriends head. "Sorry," Miroku apologized. "We're seeing the movie _Spirited Away,"_ Sango pointed to a movie poster with a little girl on it.

"A kid's movie?" Miroku looked at it blankly.

"No, it's a cute movie, about spirits and stuff, and you love stuff like that."

"Well what about Kagome, eh? She may not like stuff like this."

"I can tell she likes things like this, I've known her longer than you, besides, I can see her thoughts."

"Really? You went into her mind with out telling her?"

"So? It's not like it really matters, I only wanted to see what kind of stuff she likes, and I hit dead on, didn't I?" Sango looks at Kagome for support. "Um...I guess, I didn't mind, I knew what she was doing, I could feel her in my mind, tickled really." Kagome shook her head slightly to show she didn't mind. "Oh! Miroku, _burrrnnn!_ I got you!" Sango laughed. Kagome pointed and laughed at Miroku, who hung his head in defeat. They were next in line, so Sango got the tickets while Miroku went and got the drinks. "Muffin, what would you like to drink?" He asked Sango before leaping away. "Root beer as always, nimrod," Sango said then turned to Kagome. "What would you like, Kagome?" She asked.

"Coke, I guess," Kagome shrugged. "She guess'," Miroku muttered and shook his head slightly then goes and gets drinks. "What's wrong with him?" Kagome whispered to Sango as they got the tickets then sat down on a bench. "Don't know, maybe he's bothered that he can't rub your buns 'cause I'm here," Sango read the tickets. "Rub my buns?" Kagome raised an eyebrow. "He's a perv, and he's a guy that doesn't know when to leave girls alone," Sango handed Kagome her ticket.

"Aren't you bothered by that?"

"Not really, I know he means no harm when he does that, or else I would've broken up with him 3 years ago."

"3 years? Why won't you two get married?"

"We will, when I turn 25 anyway."

"How long is it till you turn 25?"

"11 months. I think."

"When's your birthday?"

"April 28th."

"I'll store that away in my memory bank and get you something next year."

"Aw, thank you!" Sango smiled sweetly. Miroku came back with the drinks and a big bucket of popcorn. "Here you go Ladies," he said in a manner that would make any girl blush, and handed them their drinks. "Thank you Honey cakes!" Sango joked and gave a quick kiss before taking his hand.

"I wanna sit in the middle!" Sango whispered as she took her seat next to Kagome. Miroku sat next to Sango and took the liberty to take a quick swipe of her drink.

The movie hadn't started yet, and hardly any one had come in the theatre yet. "So, Lady Kagome, how long have you lived here?" Miroku asked, leaning over Sango, getting close to her chest. "I've been here for a week now, my husband just left over an hour ago," Kagome took some of Mirokus popcorn. "No touching," Sango lightly slapped Mirokus head as his ear barely touched her chest. "Sorry, Love," he apologized. "Please don't call me that, that's kind of corny," Sango said with no harm and gave him a hug. "A week, huh?" Sango then averted her attention to Kagome. "Yeah, I liked it better in Misawa, it's a lot cozier. Here everything is too big," Kagome explained taking some more popcorn. "Oh, so now you don't like us?" Sango joked. "I'm not saying that," Kagome said quickly not realizing she was joking. "Humph!" Sango crossed her arms and looked away. "I'm sorry," Kagome said sounding hurt. "Sango you hurt her feelings," Miroku whispered. Sango looked at Kagome. "I was only pulling your chain, couldn't you tell?"  
"No, I don't know a lot of people, even my friends in Misawa never joked around. They were always so serious, I didn't have much fun."

Sango was quiet a moment when the lights began to dim in the theater. "Oh, yay!" She clapped her hands once and scooted farther down into her chair. "It's starting!"

She chirped. Previews passed and the movie began.

"Chiriro, don't cling onto me like that. You'll make me trip," the little girls mother said. Chiriro clung onto her mother; the wind inside the tunnel seemed to be pulling them in.

-Later-

Kagome watched, with fascination, as No face began to tremble, as the gold produced from his hand dropped to the floor. People dove after it, and he watched as Sen ran away to find Haku. "Out of the way! Out of the way!" a man pushed people out of the way and made his way to No Face. "I'm so sorry sir, the girl is human, and she doesn't know what she's doing," the man explained to the blob with a mask. No Face looked at him. "Wipe that smile off your face," he said menacingly. The man looked at him in surprise. "You're still smilinnngg!" No Face picked him up and a mouth appeared on his throat. No Face opened wide and ate him. People began to panic and scream. A greedy woman took her chance to get gold and ran up to No Face to get some. No Face picked her up and ate her too.

"Remember, don't look back," Haku said as Chiriro's (Sen) hand lid off his as she ran down to the dry river.

A/N and I will not spoil the movie for those who haven't seen it.

The lights came back on and people walked out. "Man," Sango groaned. "What? You didn't like it?" Miroku asked. "I liked it and I didn't even want to see it," he said. "No, it's not that, it's that I wanna know if Haku and Chiriro ever see each other again," she grumbled again as she stood up. "Kagome did you like it?" she looked down at Kagome, who stood up. "Like it? Not only did I like it, I loved it!" Kagome beamed a smile at the couple. "Well, Lady Kagome, glad we did something right," Miroku did a small bow. "Now we get the tour of your beautiful house, if you're still up to it," Sango reminded Kagome. "No, I don't mind, in fact I love having people over," Kagome giggled. "Well that's good; we're people that like to visit!" Sango and Miroku said in union.

"Wow, this place is nice, Lady Kagome!" Miroku exclaimed in awe as he removed his shoes and placed them by the door. "Really? I haven't cleaned yet," Kagome said as she removed her shoes. "What do we get to see first?" Sango asked looking up at the chandelier. "The only rooms I know of," Kagome led them up stairs, into the master bedroom. "Kami, this room is as big as the lobby!" Sango nearly shouted. Her voice echoed around the room. "Wait until you see the balcony view," Kagome led them to the glass doors on the west side of the room. She pulled to doors open, which led to the balcony. It was big enough you could have fit three A-frame tents on it. "Wow..!" Sango sighed. The view was over their garden maze, which had a fountain in the middle. A swimming pool was located next to the garden, which included a Jacuzzi. "Are you famous or something?" Sango breathed. "No, Sesshoumaru was able to afford it, and the Demon Council helped provide it. In fact, they basically picked out the house," Kagome shrugged. "I don't think I could stand being famous."

Kagome showed them the rest of the house, the two girls chatting away. Miroku seemed to be invisible. They entered a room that was empty, besides a black Grand Piano. "Do you play piano?" Sango asked. "No, but Sesshoumaru does. Sometimes any ways, he's hardly home to play, let alone spend time with me," Kagome looked a little hurt. "…" Sango was silent. "Are you going to do anything else with this room?" she asked. "I'm not sure what else to do with it, I may paint it or something," Kagome looked around. "Lady Kagome, is it alright if I use your bathroom?" Miroku asked, looking at the wall. "Uh, sure, do you know which way to go?" Kagome said as she followed his gaze to the wall, wondering what he was looking at. "Thank you," Miroku slightly bowed and hurried out of the room. "Any way," Sango turned back to talking to Kagome.

Miroku was walking up the stairs into the master bedroom. He looked back to the chandelier. Something about it held his attention. Kagome hadn't showed them the bathroom, more like pointed to where it was. She said she didn't like it very much; the lights had went out on her when it was the new moon, so it was pitch black. Miroku stood in the middle of the room when he was done in the bathroom. The air felt thick since he left the bathroom. A chill was in the air, and the windows were shut. He licked his finger and held it up; a slight breeze was in the air, so slight you couldn't even tell it was there. He wasn't alone in the room. _A spirit haunts this room and house. _"I know you're here," Miroku said flatly into the air. A violent shiver went down his back._ A troubled spirit at that._ Miroku sat down. "Spirit, show me sign you're here in front of me, I can feel your aura." There was silence in the room before something pushed Miroku onto his back, a sharp slap went across his face, and he was lifted and thrown across the floor. He caught his balance and stood up. "Spirit, I know you're troubled," Miroku said as the wind chilled quickly around him. "But don't harm Kagome, no matter how angry you may be," he said as he slowly walked out of the room, his eyes set on something in the middle of the room. He walked back to the piano room, knowing the spirit was watching him. "What did I miss?" he asked. The girls looked at him. "What happened? Your face is all red," Kagome asked. Sangos eyes met Mirokus. "I smacked into the door by accident," Miroku lied. "It looks really bad, I'll get you some ice," Kagome said looking at the deep red mark on Mirokus face. She walked ahead of the couple towards the kitchen. Sango leaned over to Miroku. "You liar, what really happened?" She whispered. "There's a spirit in this house, I met it, and I don't think it likes me," Miroku explained in the same volume Sango used. "Tell me more about it later, 'Kay?" Sango whispered as they entered the kitchen. Kagome took out an ice pack and wrapped in a hand towel before handing it to Miroku. "Here you go," she said. Miroku took it and carefully placed it on his cheek. "Thank you," he said. "No problem," Kagome sat down on stool by the island counter.

"Kagome, do you know who owned this house before you?" Sango asked, taking a seat next to Miroku. "No, sorry," Kagome responded. "No, it's okay," Sango said. "Why do you want to know?" Kagome asked.

"No reason, I just wanted to know if they're still alive or not, that's all."

"Hm,"

"Miroku how's your face?" Sango gently placed her hand over Mirokus cheek. The redness, had gone down, and was now pink. "I'm fine now, thank you," Miroku responded, placing the ice pack on the counter. "Lady Kagome, I need to head back to work, I hope we'll see each other soon, it was nice meeting you," Miroku bowed to Kagome and stood up. "I need to leave too, sorry we couldn't stay longer, I'm late for work," Sango apologized giving Kagome a hug. "That's okay, maybe we'll se each other tomorrow, I'll be spending most of my time at the park anyway," Kagome said as she put the ice pack back in the fridge.

Kagome watched as the couple drove out of the driveway, back into town. She walked back inside and shut the door. She looked at the clock. It was 6:35 pm, and nothing else had to be done in the house besides mop the kitchen floor. She looked around the kitchen, staring into her new life. She had moved 5 times already because of Sesshoumarus job, and it didn't seem to have any end to the moving. By far, this was the largest house she's been in, and it was quite a jump, from an apartment, to a mansion. It was too quiet in the house, so quiet; she could hear the clock ticking in the lobby. She went up stairs and got the boom box and some CDs and headed back downstairs. She plugged it in, and turned the CD on fairly loud, and got the mop out and a bucket of water. She put some soap in it, and pressed play on the boom box. She began mopping as the tune of _Fading like a Flower_.

"So what happened?" Sango asked as the two walked through the park. "I knew we were being watched by something, but I didn't know it was an actual spirit," Miroku began to explain in a somewhat worried voice. They sat by the river, where they continued to talk. "In fact, it's the same spirit who haunts this river."

"what did it do to you?"

"_He_- pushed me to the floor, slapped me across the face, and threw me across the room."

"He? He spoke to you?"

'More like growled at me, I'm thinking it's a type of demon."

"Should we tell Kagome-san?"

"No, I don't want her to worry, unless the spirit hurts her directly by force, we will help her."

"Should we tell who we are?"

"When things get worse, we will," Miroku looked into the river as a bubble came out and popped. "And it doesn't look like the spirit will do that anytime soon."

Sango looked into the river, "It looks like he's in peace of mind, why is he still in this world?"

"It's Kagome. He's here because of her."

Kagome swung the mop around her head then continued mopping, singing to The Rembarents, I'll Be There For You. She mouthed the words in union, dancing along. She found quite happy when she could sing and dance when no one was watching her. Or so she thought she wasn't being watched.

"Look at that! Is she the ghost that haunts this place?" A 12 year old boy asked his friend. "I think so, Tom," his friend said as they watched Kagome sing and dance. "Tim, I think it's a crazy ghost, are we still going to sneak in here?" Tom asked.

"Of course, a ghost can't do anything harmful, besides, this place is so big, and she won't notice we're in there."

"Ha, ghosts are stupid."

"So is you,"

"Nyah!" Tom stuck his tongue out Tim, who pushed him. "I'll beat you home, and I'll tell Mommy you hit me!" Tom said, feeling as though he was going to cry. "Baby! I'll beat you!" The two boys ran off the patio and on their way home.

Kagome yawned as she turned the boom box down and put the mop into the bucket. The floor sparkled and she bent down to see her reflection in the tiled floor. "Kagome, you really out did yourself," Kagome patted her back in celebration.

The sun was beginning to set when Kagome had finished cleaning what little had to be cleaned. "I'm so tired, now, to find a comfy bed position," Kagome sighed as she plopped onto the bed, and snuggled into the covers.

Tom and Tim hurried onto the patio steps and to the door. "Shh, the ghost may hear us," Tom whispered. "Shut up," Tim took out a hair pin and stuck it in the door handle and jiggled it around. "Is there an alarm?" Tom asked.

"No, this house has no one living in it."

"Are you sure?"

"No car, no lights, no nothing, no people."

"you're smart."

"You're stupid," Tim muttered as the door came unlocked. The two cautiously walked inside, and took out a small flashlight. "Looks like she likes to keep things really tidy," Tim grinned, feeling the coming of a big adventure. The door behind them slowly shut with a click. The two spun around. "It's just like in the movies, Tim, we should get out of here," Tom whispered. "Oh come off it, those are movies, it could just be the wind," Tim said with no fear in his voice as he walked up the staircase. Tom looked up at the chandelier, and then he hurried behind Tim. He could've sworn someone was sitting up there, glaring at them with gold eyes. "Where's the master bedroom?" Tim asked as Tom kept staring at the chandelier. "…? Hey," Tim elbowed Tom in the side. "Stop looking at that, you'll loose footing on the stairs and fall-hey there's the master bedroom!" Tim cried with glee, and raced up the steps.

Kagome slept peacefully, snuggled deep into the havens of her burgundy colored comforter. Her head was comfortably sunk into the white fluffy pillows. Tom and Tim slowly snuck into the bedroom; Tim's flashlight cast low on to the ground. "Look, there's the ghost," Tim whispered, turning off the light. There was no need for it, the moon was half full. It shone brightly, the beams laid over Kagome's form, making her skin glow and pale bluish white. No clouds scattered the sky, and there was a chill in the room, seeing the balcony door was partly opened. The boys crept over to Kagome, who was unaware of intruders in her home. They studied her face, which looked so at peace.

"_Sesshoumaru lets go on that ride next!" Kagome laughed, tugging on Sesshoumarus arm. "Alright Kagome! Just calm down! You're like a kid on Christmas morning!" Sesshoumaru laughed, swooping Kagome into his arms, and took over to a big roller coaster ride. "Please, make way for the Queen of my Life!" Sesshoumaru demanded as he pushed his way through the line of people. They parted as told, and let them through. Kagome laughed happily as Sesshoumaru placed her gently into a coaster car. He took his seat next to her, placing an arm around her shoulder, drawing her closer. Other people piled into the train and put the bars down. The ride started, and the train went up a hill. Kagome's eyes went wide and a big smile appeared on her face and she screamed joyously as the train went speeding down the hill. "Come on Sesshie; put your hands into the air!" She laughed as she put her hands into the air. Sesshoumaru laughed and put his hands into the air, they both waved their arms. "Tunnel!" They cried as they put their hands down as they drew nearer to the tunnel entrance. "Sesshoumaru, I don't like the dark!" Kagome joked as she snuggled closer to the King of her Life. "Don't worry, Kagome, I won't let the boogie man get you," Sesshoumaru put his arms around Kagome. _

"She's smiling in her sleep," Tom said and pointed to Kagome's mouth. "I didn't know ghosts even slept," Tim said as he looked back at Kagome. "I think she's dreaming," Tim continued. "Come on, let's explore some more, maybe we'll find another ghost," Tim said bravely, turning the light back on and running out the bedroom door. "Do we have to? What if there's a big bad ghost that eats people, you've heard the story!" Tom said with fear in his voice as he followed closely behind his friend. They walked into the room next to the master bedroom. It was half the size as the master bedroom, and had one big bedroom. The walls were, as they looked like it, were off white, and the carpets were tan. The window had no drapes, so the moon was still as bright as the other room. Hardly anything was in the room, besides a computer, an office desk, and two lamps, as well as a mini microwave, and a small refrigerator. They had entered Sesshoumarus office, which was strictly forbidden, even to Kagome. "I thought you said no one lived here," Tom looked suspiciously at Tim, who grinned. "I lied, I had to get you to come with me somehow," Tim's grin grew as he sat at the computer and turned it on. No password was needed, and he could easily access files. When he turned it on, a greeting appeared on the screen.

"_Welcome, Master Sesshoumaru,"_ Tim read aloud. "Sesshoumaru? My dad works with someone named Sesshoumaru," Tom's interest grew and he stood behind Tim. "Wow, this guy's mega rich!" Tim exclaimed quietly as he prowled through files. "Hey, he owns this place, look," Tom pointed to the last thing Sesshoumaru bought. _Shikon Mansion._ "Do you think he's home?" Tom asked getting a little worried. "Highly doubt it, maybe on a business trip, look he bought train tickets to Sapporo," Tom pointed out. "Oh, I'm gonna look around the room, Kay?" Tim said, feeling more confident. Tom looked around then opened the fridge. Food was hardly in it, but drinks sure dominated it. "Wow, this guy must be really thirsty a lot," Tom whispered as he took out water. "Hey, this guy's married," Tim announced. "Is that his wife in the bedroom?" Tom asked. Tim shrugged. "Who cares?" Tom nodded then looked at the corner of the room. Something had moved. "Something's in here with us," he said. "Like what? We're the only ones here," Tim shrugged. "No, I don't think so-"Tim looked behind him and gasped. "What?" Tim looked at what Tom saw and did the same thing.

_ The roller coaster train entered the tunnel, and everything went dark. Kagome seemed to be the only one laughing, so she stopped, and she **was** the only one laughing. The arms that embraced her were cold, not like Sesshoumarus arms had been. "Sesshie?" Kagome asked. No answer came, she looked behind her, and couldn't see any one, and the light from the tunnel entrance was getting smaller and smaller. The tunnel exit drew near, and Kagome closed her eyes to shield from the light. They left the tunnel and she opened her eyes slowly to get them adjusted to the light. She looked up at Sesshoumaru and gasped; it wasn't Sesshoumaru who was embracing her, it was a demon with silver dog ears. But his resemblance to Sesshoumaru was striking, and the only thing that was different was his eyes, and ears. Kagome pulled away from him and looked behind her. Decomposing bodies sat behind them, all laughing and grinning madly. She looked back at the stranger who grinned and grabbed Kagome's throat. "I'll kill you, just as you killed me Kikyou," he laughed, his grip tightening on Kagome's throat. Kagome screamed then everything went dark. _

Kagome woke violently, not only to her own scream, but to two other screams. She jumped out of bed and turned on the light. The light bulb only popped then went out. The only light was the moon. She felt around the lamp desk for the flashlight and turned it on. Her bedroom door was open, and it wasn't like that before. Confused and scared, calling the police skipped her mind. Instead, she gathered courage and walked out of the room. "Hello?" She asked into the air. Two more screams were heard, and she could tell it was little boys. They probably thought no one was living here, and took the chance to break into an abandoned house. Kagome walked down the hallway, towards the opposite of Sesshoumarus office. "Hello?" She asked again, peeking into a room. The cry for help echoed through the house, and Kagome realized she was going the wrong way.

"We're sorry! We won't come back ever again!" Tom cried, tears streaming down his face. The boys were too scared to move, and the water bottle Tim had dropped to the floor, spilling everywhere. A demon with dog ears was growling at them, his eyes glowing red. "why are you here!?" He growled. "…" The boy's throats wouldn't let them answer. The room was freezing, and the boys could see their breaths. "Pests! Get **_out!_**" The demons aura exploded, causing the computer to crash, and the lights flickering on and off. Kagome ran into the room and screamed, holding onto the wall for support. The three intruders looked at Kagome, stopping. The boys began to cry and they ran out of the room. Kagome looked at the adult in the room, who grew calm before growing angry again. Kagome recognized him from her dream and ran out of the room. The boys were running down the stairs, when they saw here coming they screamed again. "Run! The ghost is coming!" Tom cried. They ran to the door and tried to open it, the door was locked, and they didn't know where else to run. Kagome ran into the kitchen and picked up the phone, dialing 911.

"H-hello? Police? Help, there's someone in the house...I live in Shikon Mansion-"Kagome was getting ready to say the rest of the address when the lights came on then out, and the phone went dead. The demon had cut the power, and phone line. Kagome dropped the phone and ran to the boys. She stood in front of them, looking for the demon. Everything was quiet, besides the boys crying. "Shh..." Kagome turned around to comfort them, but they shrunk back. "Ghost!" they cried. "I'm no ghost; I'm a human being, just like you two!" Kagome scowled. Kagome felt cold air hit her back, and she turned around to come face to face with InuYasha. He was so close to her face, you could've put a piece of paper between them and it wouldn't fit. He stared at her, his eyes glowed the color of the moon. Kagome could barely breathe, and she grew dizzy. The windows around them shattered, and a strong wind entered the house. The boys screamed and Kagome blacked out.

Not bad for my first fanfics, I say. Well, I had help from my friend Sango and my back again girlfriend Lady Dragon Star. So credit goes to them too, and I demand you give them hugs and kisses as well as ramen for their help. Thank you and second chapter will be here VERY soon, so BE PAITIENT!! LEST YOU ANGER THE DUST BUNNIES!!


	3. When Love is no Longer True

Spirit of the Moonlight2

A new chapter; I'm suppose to save this onto a CD so I can give it to Sango to work on at the library, but I tried that many times and it won't save. If any of you guys know how to do it, please tell me. Thank you.

-The Chan Man

Kagome woke up in bed, covered in her blankets, as well as tucked in. The sun beams were blinding her and she rolled over. She stared at her bedroom door, which was shut tight. The memory of the night before flooded in to her mind in an instant. Heart pounding, Kagome ran into Sesshoumarus office and stood outside the room. It was neat and clean. No water on the floor, no shattered glass, and the computer was safe. She ran downstairs to the phone and picked it up. A dial tone was heard, and it wasn't dead. The windows were all perfect, everything was the same. She picked up the phone and dialed Sesshoumarus phone number.

"Hello?"

"Sesshoumaru?"

"Kagome, good afternoon."

"Thank Kami…" Kagome whispered.

"Dear, you sound troubled, what's wrong? Especially since you called at pass 12 in the noon. It's not normal for you to call so late in the day."

"No, I'm fine, just tired."

"So why did you call? Not that I didn't want you to call or anything."

"I was just seeing if you made it there okay, that's all."

"Well I'm all in one piece, and I'm missing you."  
"I miss you too."

"Do you want me to come home, or do you think you can survive without me?"

"I'm doing fine, I have some friends coming over soon, and until I know more about them, I don't want you to meet them yet." Kagome giggled, feeling relived Sesshoumaru was alive.

"You're sure? I could come home if you want me to."

"No, that's okay; I don't want you to loose your job because of me."

"Alright, I'm only a phone call away if you need me."

"Kay, bye, love you."

"Same." Sesshoumaru hung up the phone as a dial tone came through Kagome's phone. She hung it up in some anger that he didn't say I love you. He was getting on her last nerve with that. She looked at the door. Sango and Miroku weren't coming over. She had to go out and meet them if she wanted to talk to them. She got ready for the day, and slipped on her shoes. Her hand on the doorknob, she looked back up to the master bedroom. She couldn't help but feel as though someone was I there crying. Ignoring the feeling she left the house, making sure it was locked behind her. She put her hands in the front of her hoody pocket and headed to the park.

Sango was sitting on a bench reading a book. "Hey, Sango-san, Whatcha readin?" A new voice asked Sango as he took his sit next to Sango. "Hello, houshi-sama," Sango glanced at Miroku before turning to her book. "You can call me Miroku, you know," Miroku said as he placed an arm around Sango's shoulders. "I know, just wanted to call you that," Sango closed her book and looked up at him. "Are we gonna go to Kagome-Chan's house? I want to investigate more on the spirit you encountered."

"Maybe, if she shows up today, we can't just go to her house uninvited."

"I know, but you do that to me sometimes."

"Only because you're special."

"True-Hey! Look! There's Kagome-Chan now!" Sango got up and casually walked over to Kagome, who was currently walking across the river's bridge.

Kagome looked up from her reflection in the water and sighed. She stood still as she watched Sango walk over. She wasn't quite fond of her yet, she was a little out going, a little too much for Kagome to handle, but she learned to deal with it, and adapt to her personality. Sango's face scowled a little as she skimmed unknowing through Kagome's mind. _Well, that's a _hurtful_ welcome, Kagome, I'm sorry I am that way._ Sango stood in front to Kagome, a fake but convincing smile on her pretty face. "Hi, Kagome," Sango's voice cracked. "What's wrong with your voice?" Kagome asked, regretting it, since she didn't even say hi. "Oh, nothing, I just didn't talk for a while, that's all," Sango said rubbing her throat. "Anyway, what have you been up to?" she asked, looking into the river. "Just walking around," Kagome wanted to mention the dream, but she didn't quite trust Sango yet, she felt bad for not telling her the truth._ It was a scary dream, at least I hope it was a dream…_Kagome watched a fish pass over the water before quickly descending deeper in h2o. "Kagome, what's your husband like?" Sango asked out of the blue. Kagome looked at her before saying anything. "Perfect," she lied.

_Not really all that great, but I love him all the same._

"He's everything I dreamed of, perfect in anyway, I wouldn't give him up for any."

_Not perfect, he's so into his job he even goes to hotel to stay at rather than the same bed as me. I wouldn't give him up, but I would sure change him if I had the power to._

"A well paying job, nice, quiet, funny, and protective."

_A job I can't be part of, serious, and too quiet. To him, it's like I don't exist. _

Sango looked at her sympathetically. "What?" Kagome asked, a little wide eyed. "Nothing, you want some ice cream? We get ice cream free, since Miroku owns the place, we can eat till we pop if we wanted to," Sango suggested. "I guess, later do you want to come to my place, Sesshoumaru may call again, and if he does I won't be there to answer," Kagome said. "Sure, let's just go get Miroku, he's over there, lounging in the sun," Sango pointed to her fiancé, who was lying in the grass.

A/N I don't know which fiancé to use, so if any of you can correct me, please do.

The Chan Man

Miroku lied in the grass, waiting for Sango to return. _The spirit that haunts Lady Kagome's house…I wonder if it is the same one that was killed so violently here 50 years ago? When I encountered him, I could feel his soul, slipping away into hell. He's barely clinging on. He cannot move on until he clears his past up, and the only way we can help is if we spend a lot of time at Lady Kagome's home._ Miroku twirled a dandelion between his fingers. He looked at it, concentrating on the soul that lived inside the weed before letting it float into the air as it turned into a Chinese bellflower. He took the elegant flower and sniffed it. It smelt nice; it reminded him of his love. He looked over to where Sango was, she was still over there, talking. He took another dandelion next to him, and repeated the same thing he did to the last weed. It floated in the air and he gingerly took it out of its suspension. A woman walked by, staring at Miroku before continuing her way. Miroku was getting ready to follow her when Sango and Kagome arrived. He was holding the two Chinese bellflowers and looked at the two women. "Here," he said as he stood up and handed the flowers to them. "Oh, thank you Miroku, they're beautiful," Sango said as she hugged and kissed him. "…" he smiled happily returning the kiss. Kagome stared a little hurt, and she felt like a rock had dropped into her stomach, and she was no longer in the mood for ice cream. She remembered the days she had with Sesshoumaru, but now those days were gone. "You know what, Sango? I'm beginning to feel a little sick, I'm sorry I can't go with you to get ice cream, but feel free to stop by if you want," Kagome turned around and began to walk away. Miroku, being dense, stared at Kagome. Sango let go of Miroku and jogged to catch up with Kagome. "Kagome, why won't you tell me what's wrong? I can help," She offered. "No Thank you, I'm just feeling a little sick and I want to lay down, if it's alright with you," Kagome said with the faintest of sarcasm. "Are you sure?" Sango stopped walking, but Kagome continued, "Yes, I'm sure, I'll talk to you soon, I promise," Kagome held her stomach and waved good bye to Sango and Miroku and walked back home.

Kagome hopped into bed, taking out her diary and a pen from under her pillow. She then went outside onto the balcony. She stared at the garden, blooming of flowers and plants. The fountain in the middle was on, and some of the mist from it drifted up to Kagome. It felt cool against her skin. She took a seat on the ground, and opened her diary,

_ It's 12:30 now. I'm outside on the balcony of my new home. More like a mansion than a home. Sango-san and Miroku-san kissed in front of me. If they knew I can't stand seeing couples, they may not have done it. Sesshoumaru is getting on my last nerve with his job. He's never home, and I don't feel like I'm his mate anymore. I feel sick. Like someone jabbed a hole in me than shoved a rock into it to stop the bleeding. The garden view is beautiful from up here. The garden is like a maze, and there's a pool next to it. Maybe I'll take a swim tonight. I love swimming in the dark, as long as there's light in the pool, I'll swim in it. When the moon's full, and you're out in water, it's like you're so at peace you forget you're alive. And you just float around. When I'm swimming, I feel like I've forgotten who I was, and I build new memories for me to live on. Sesshoumaru used to swim with me at night. That's when I received my very first kiss from him. I remember. We were swimming under water. We were wearing goggles, and we could see perfectly. I dove off the dive board, and stayed under water where Sesshoumaru was. The bubbles around me were slowing rising, and the moonlight made a wonderful hue of blue. I floated in the water and Sesshoumaru swam up to me. He held me in his arms, so carefree, and gentle, he looked up at me, and we slowly kissed. But we had to stop because we both ran out of air. It was so funny to see Sesshoumarus eyes almost pop out of his head. He told me my face had turned lavender. It was so funny. I feel better now that I've replayed a memory of my past for you. I'll see you later tonight, if I don't have that 'dream' again. _

Kagome smiled as a warm breeze surrounded her. She closed her diary and put it on the ground beside her; she tossed her pen back into the room, and lied back. She stared at the passing clouds above her, picking out forms in the puffs of marshmallows. Kagome felt another presence pass through her. Her miko training was now kicking in, and she knew she was not alone. _They had to ruin my day, didn't they?_ Kagome groaned at sat up. She walked into her room and went down stairs as the doorbell rang. She opened it and two boys that looked the age of 12, and their moms stood there. The moms did_ not_ look happy. "May I help you?" She asked. "Yes, our boys snuck into your home the other night, they came back home crying and pieces of glass scattered in their hair! They said that you and a man were yelling at the them; threatening to kill them!" One mother explained. Kagome stood in shock, looking from boy to the other._ It wasn't a dream! Those are the boys that were in my dream!_ She gasped. "Where's your husband, we want to speak to him!" The 2nd mother demanded as she pushed and the others pushed their way into Kagome's home. "Hey! You can't just come in here! This is my home!" Kagome snapped but they ignored her. "Where is he!?" the mothers shouted, their sons stood behind them. "My husband isn't here," Kagome was cut off. The woman stormed through the lobby around in circles. "You frightened are young boys!" they shouted. "They snuck into my home! I was asleep the whole time!" Kagome shouted, getting pissed off at the intruders. "How are we suppose to believe that!?" The woman shouted.

"Proof to me somehow that my husband did that!"

"Our sons say the windows were shattered just as your inconsiderate mate swung at them!"

"Well then, as you can see…MY WINDOWS ARE JUST FINE!!"

"How do we know you didn't replace them!?"

"Who can replace windows this big in less than 12 hours!? That's beside the point! I'm telling you: you have the wrong house if you're thinking that my husband and I threatened your kids!" Kagome yelled, cornering the women into a corner of the lobby, her miko aura enveloping her in a strange light. The boys, being quiet sat in the middle of the lobby. Tim looked up into the chandelier, coming eye to eye with two gold eyes staring down at them. He felt like he was in a trance as the owner of the eyes sat on the chandelier. "What are you looking at?" Tom asked looking up. He too fell into a trance. InuYasha stared at them, growing angry there were intruders in his home he spent so long to build. His eyes flashed red and Tim and Tom felt a violent shiver, breaking out of the trance. InuYasha disappeared and the boys had no recall of seeing him. "Mom, can we leave?" Tim and Tom asked. "Hold on a minute, I want to press charges against this woman," Tim's mom said as she took out her cell phone to call the cops. She was dialing the regular number, not 911 for emergency, to contact them. There was a knock at the door, making everyone look at it. Kagome stared at the window where she could see Sango peering through. She spotted Kagome and waved. Kagome ran to the door and opened it. Miroku and Sango stood there, smiles on their faces. "Is it alright if we come in? We just wanna hang out, besides, pervert here lost the key to our place," Sango shrugged as though it was no big deal. "Exuse me, we're not done talking," One of the mothers said sarcastically. "Who are they? Friends of yours?" Miroku asked, walking over to them. "No, they keep saying Sesshoumaru was here threatening to kill their sons, when clearly, he's not even here," Kagome explained, shutting the door as Sango walked in. Miroku sighed and whispered something into Sango's ear. She nodded and stood in front of the women. Sango took a deep breath and put the palms of her hands on the women's foreheads. She let out a sigh and closed her eyes. "What on earth are you doing?" One woman asked, looking up at Sango's hand going cross-eyed. Kagome looked on in utter confusion as well as Tom and Tim. "Just stand still, and don't say anything, she's trying to solve the problem without having you lovely ladies straining your voices," Miroku explained. For another 5 minutes they all stood there in silence. The two women had grown into a daze, when Sango's eyes popped open.

"SNAP!" She shouted. Everyone but Miroku jumped. The women snapped out of their dazes. "Why are here? Where are we?" They asked looking at one person to another. "You're here looking at a room, that's all, you got the wrong house by the way, you must've mistaken this house as a hotel," Sango explained as a smile. The women looked at each other than at their sons, who each raised an eyebrow. Kagome stared at Sango before catching on. "Yeah, sorry, but I guess you'll have to leave now," Kagome ushered the women out and their sons, slamming the door shut. She turned around and looked at Sango. "What did you _do_ to them? That was _brilliant!_" Kagome said with a smile. "I just altered their memory, that's all, no biggie," Sango shrugged. "Will they remember anything?" Kagome asked. "Eventually, but when they do it'll be a long time from now, by the time they'll remember they'll think they already sort things out," Sango shrugged again. "Still, that was pretty cool. Why are you here again?" Kagome asked. "We came to see if we could spend the night; as I said before, Miroku lost the key to our house, by the time we get a new one, it'll be tomorrow," Sango explained.

"How are you going to get a new one without the old one to copy from?"

"Easy, I put a mental image of out key into a welder demon and he'll make it, simple as that."

"I didn't know there were demons that did that."

"Now you do. Can you show us to where we're sleeping, if you let us stay?"

"Sure. Uh…this way, I have one bedroom near mine you guys can keep, I'm not using it anytime soon," Kagome led them upstairs into a bedroom three rooms down Kagome's room. She opened the door, and let them in. Sango was quite pleased to what Kagome did to the room in two weeks. It was purple heaven. The carpets were a deep plum, while the walls were a lighter shade of purple sponged with silver. The drapes that are on the window were a dark metallic see through purple. The bed was also purple and the pillows were black. "You must love the color purple, Lady Kagome," Miroku stated. "Yes, I think she does Master of the Obvious," Sango said sarcastically. Miroku gave her tiny smile. Sango rolled her eyes. Kagome showed them around the room, showing them the bathroom, drawers, and anything else in the room. "Thank you Kagome-san," Sango did a small bow. "No problem; just let me know if you need anything," Kagome returned the bow. She left the room to let the couple get used to their temporary room.

The two waited until Kagome had went downstairs before shutting the door and talking. "So where's the key?" Sango asked. "I put it inside my pocket, why?" Miroku asked, pulling out a fancy gold key.

"Well put it somewhere where Kagome-san won't see it."

"In my pocket."

"No, what if it falls out?"

"Under the pillow."

"No, it may fall onto the floor, or Kagome-san will see it if she cleans."

"sigh…well where then?"

"Here, give it here," Sango took the key and looked around the room. "So…where you gonna put it?" Miroku asked. Sango looked down at her breast, covered with a baggy shirt. "Going in my bra," She opened her shirt and put it in. They both looked at where the key was hidden before Sango gave a violent shiver. "C-cold!" she shivered. "Then why'd you put it in there?" Miroku asked as he continued to stare at Sango's chest. "So Kagome-san won't find the key and find out we're lying about using it of course," Sango explained as she walked out of the room to find Kagome. "Hey, wait, shouldn't you say you're taking a nap and I could spend time to get to know Lady Kagome, and at the same time you could contact the spirit," Miroku caught Sango by the arm. "…" Sango looked at him. "Makes sense, I agree, I'll go to sleep and you talk to Kagome-san," Sango hopped into the bed as Miroku left.

Sango closed the door and returned to the bed, sat cross legged and closed her eyes. "…" She thought hard. Her mind set on seeing the spirit. "Why are you here…?" She asked. There was complete silence in the room. Nothing moved, nothing sounded, nothing. _Miroku must be joking, there is nothing here!_ Sango didn't move. Instead she asked the same question. "Why are you here…?" still nothing happened. She repeated this 5 more times. Nothing changed or happened. Sango sighed harshly and stood up. "Look, just answer my question and I'll stop," She said shaking her head slightly. Nothing happened yet again. She turned on her heel and plopped onto the bed. She hugged her pillow and groaned again. "This _hurts_," she mumbled into the pillow. She sat up and pulled out the key from her bra. She looked at it and tossed it next to her. She stared at it, trying to really sleep. Sitting there on the floor concentrating on contacting the spirit really took it out of her. A soft scratching noise came from the corner of the room. It sounded like a mouse scratching the wall. The room was so big, but the scratching sounded like it was from right next to her. Sango sat up on her elbows, and looked over her shoulder. She looked at the corner of the room, squinted her eyes to whatever was there. The scratching continued and Sango's mind clicked. "Spirit!" She jumped out of the bed and ran over to the corner. The sound stopped when she reached it. "You puss, come back," Sango frowned. _Maybe the spirit is shy_. Sango slowly walked to the middle of the room and sat down.

She closed her eyes and concentrated on the spirit. She didn't have much to concentrate on besides the chill and sound that was in the room. "Spirit, why are you here…?" She asked. Silence was in the room, and Sango felt her hopes drop like a stone. She asked again. "Spirit why are you here?" a violent but slightly calming chill entered her area of the room. She couldn't help but grin, she actual did her job right. "Please, answer my question…I need to know," she demanded in calm soothing voice. The air around her seemed to growl around her. _Oh, an angry spirit, how fun._ Sango smiled again. "Why are you here?" The air whispered harshly, mocking Sango's voice. "Here to do me in?" It asked. "Show yourself spirit, I only want to help," Sango said, her smile fading, no one mocks her and gets away with it. She was going to exorcise the spirit to hell if he was this way. A blast of cold air hit here face and all went quiet. She peeked through eyelids, and the room was empty. No indication of spirits or ghost was inside. "Spirit, are you here?" she cautiously asked. "Ah!" Sango gasped as a hand gripped her throat and she was pushed onto her back. "Why are you here?" The spirit mocked. "I only want to help," he continued, mimicking Sango's exact voice. "No one can save me, _no one_!" The spirit gripped Sango's throat tighter as she screamed. Sango couldn't hear her voice, but she knew Kagome and Miroku would come to her rescue. "M-Miroku!" she gasped for air. "Hoping your love will come to save you? He won't, no one can hear you scream for your life, a life relying on_ love_ to help you through," The voice said in Sango's voice. "Spirit…! You bas-tard! Let me go!" Sango yelled. She gripped her own throat and calmed herself. She called to her own power and she felt the invisible hands fly off her throat. Sango lied there, gasping to regain her breath. She knew she couldn't blow her cover, so she staggered to the bed and crawled underneath the covers. She hoped the spirit wouldn't harm anyone else. _I **will** pacify this spirit; he can't even rest in peace. But at least I know this one was murdered, and by the sounds of it, by someone he loves._ Sango told herself as she drifted off to sleep.

"So, Lady Kagome, what was your life like in Misawa?" Miroku asked as he watched Kagome cook a late lunch. Kagome glanced at him before continuing to cut up some beef. "It was a nice quiet place, not so crowded, but I was lonely there. People there were snobby, and stuck up," Kagome tilted her head to the side as she cut put the meat into a frying pan. "I didn't have many friends, and I didn't know anyone, and Sesshoumaru-Chan was never home to be with me," Kagome said she stirred the meat around as it sizzled. "But what about here?" Miroku asked as he watched Kagome cook. "I like it better here, I'm glad I met you guys. Are any of you two vegetarians?" Kagome asked. "I'm glad we met you too, and I'm not a vegetarian, and neither is Sango," Miroku said. "When lunch is finished being made, can you go get her?" Kagome asked as she added her own secret ingredients. "Yes Ma'am," Miroku nodded. "In the mean time, may I help set up the table?"

"That's not really that necessary Miroku. You don't have to."

"Oh, but I insist, as long as I live here, I will help you with whatever needs to be done, in payment for letting us stay."

"But…"

"Don't worry Lady Kagome," Miroku said with a smile. "Well, if you really want to help…the plates and stuff are in the far left cabinet under the sinks," Kagome pointed over to the silver sinks. "Thank you Lady Kagome," Miroku walked over and took out three plates and set them on the small circular table. As Kagome cooked, he explored the cabinets and shelves for the dining ware, civil ware, and cups. He set them all on the table and waited for Kagome to finish with making lunch. "Would you like me to help with making the food?" He asked as he stood next to Kagome. "I'm almost done, why don't' you go get Sango, and see if she's hungry or if she wants to sleep some more?" Kagome asked, sounding like a sweet mother. "Yes, Lady Kagome, after dinner, Sango and I need to leave for work. Just letting you know," Miroku said. "Well its only lunch and I thought you only owned the ice cream bar?" Kagome pondered, raising an eyebrow at Miroku. "I have two jobs, and Sango has one, I'm merely her assistant at her job," Miroku explained as he headed up to where Sango was.  
He slowly opened the door, hearing nothing was going on inside._ Maybe she really did fall asleep._ Miroku thought as he opened the door. He saw Sango curled up under the covers of the deep purple comforter. He sighed and quietly crawled onto the bed. He gently pulled the covers off of her to see her sound asleep. "Sango…" He wrapped his arm around her and kissed her head. "Lady Kagome wants to know if you're hungry and want to come down for lunch," He asked as he kissed her again. He took her hand that lied by her face and intertwined his fingers with hers.

_Yeah, I'll wake up soon, just let me rest…_ Miroku heard Sango's voice in his mind. "Dearest Sango, what are you dreaming about?" Miroku asked in a quiet whisper.

_I'm dreaming of fluffy bunnies and you._

"I feel special; did you talk to the spirit?"

_Yes, I'll explain when we go to work later. _

"Alright."

_Thank you, I want to rest now, I'm quite tired now._

"Yes Sango," Miroku kissed her one last time and got up. He covered her back up and went back downstairs and quietly shut the door behind him.

"Lady Kagome, she's still sleeping, but she said she'll be down when lunch is done getting ready," Miroku explained as he took a seat at the table. "Okay. Hey Miroku, don't call me Lady Kagome, just call me Kagome please," Kagome said with the slightest of frowns and set the plate of food onto the table. Along with some other food. "Yes, Lady Kagome; wow, that looks great, I looks like a 5 stared chief made it!" Miroku beamed as he leaned onto his elbows to sniff the food. "Well, I had lots of practice cooking being home a lot," Kagome blushed. "Let's see if it taste as good as it looks," Miroku tried taking a tiny piece of food. "Ah, ah! No Miroku, that's a bad boy you are," Kagome slapped the back of his head. "Oh, sorry Lady Kagome," Miroku sat back down.

Sango woke up to the smell of food, and slowly sat up. Her neck was sore and it stung where the spirit had tried killing her. "I'm surprised you didn't kill me in my_ sleep_," She whispered, her voice dry and hoarse. She rubbed her throat and got out of the giant bed. She sunk her toes into the plum colored carpets. She walked out of the room, knowing the spirit was watching her. She could hear him growling by her ear...

Miroku glanced out the kitchen entry way and spotted Sango walking down the stairway. "Hey, look, here comes Sango," Miroku said with a smile. "Hm?" Kagome followed his gaze and a smile went across her face as she walked over to greet her. "Hey Sango, did you have a nice nap?" She asked. Sango nodded painfully but hid it well with a convincing smile. Her neck was still hurting; she managed to cover the red marks with some makeup. If Kagome took the time to stare at the barely noticeable red marks on her neck her cover would be blown.

"It was very nice, thank you Kagome-san for letting us use the bed," Sango did a small bow. "No problem, I love holding parties and having company over," Kagome smiled. "Makes up for her good cooking!" Miroku called from the dining room part of the kitchen. "Yeah, you're fiancée says my cooking looks like a 5 stared chiefs. But I only told him it looks like that way from practicing cooking, but my foods don't taste that good, sad to say," Kagome hung her head slightly. "…" Sango smiled gently. "I'd laugh but I think I slept on my neck wrong, and I'm still tired," Sango said.

"You can go back to sleep if you want," Kagome suggested.

"No, I think I want to try your '5 star cooking'" Sango walked around Kagome and to the table. "I warn you, I poisoned it especially for you," Kagome warned with a grin and joined them at the table. "I'll come and haunt you in your dreams," Sango narrowed her eyes at her friend. "I'll poison your air," Kagome said. Miroku watched as they joked around with their lives. Sango started to eat the food that was placed in front of her. "Wow, Kagome! This _is_ a 5 star chiefs cooking!" Sango smiled after she swallowed her food. "Thank you, I'm glad you liked it. But I'm not really fond with my cooking, I don't think it taste that good," Kagome admitted as she took some of her own food. Miroku took a bite of his portion of food and swallowed. "That's only because you cooked it yourself. It's natural for someone to say their food isn't that great when it actually is," Miroku took another bite. Kagome watched as they ate her food, a smile went across her face. Some one was actually there to praise her cooking, unlike Sesshoumaru who would eat his food and not say anything. Then again, he was never home to eat.

When lunch was finished, Miroku and Sango helped with the dishes. "You know, since you guys are guesting here, you don't have to help me you know," Kagome said as Sango put the clean cups away. "Oh ho, but we must since we _are_ guests. It's rude not to help, Lady Kagome," Miroku said as he dried the dishes as Kagome involuntarily handed him dishes to dry. Sango nodded in agreement as she took the dishes from him to put away. "I think it's normal for guests to help around the house, besides, you live here mainly by yourself, I'm sure this'll be an relief for you to have help around here," Sango said as she finished putting away the last of the dishes. "…" Kagome looked down at her perfectly non pruning hands. "Well, the dishes didn't take so long as usual…I guess if you guys really want to help you can," She said with a small shrug. "Yes!" Sango and Miroku gave each other a high 5. "You guys are weird. First I meet Sango trying to look older than she looks by dressing like a 12 year old, then I meet Miroku who is a womanizer and did something strange to dandelions and then.." Kagome trailed off when Miroku put his hand in front of her face. "What did you see with the dandelions?" he asked in a concerned playing voice.

"You turned them into Chinese Balloon Flowers," Kagome answered staring at Mirokus hand.

"So, you know I'm no ordinary human?"

"Well yeah, but it's not a big deal, I'm a miko."

"I can change forms of objects, use magic, and be a pervert," Miroku explained as he put his hand down. "What can you do?" He asked. "I uh….I can purify things, and I have some strange power that I never use," Kagome shrugged as Sango and Miroku closed in. "I can read minds, move objects, and I have some electrifying powers," Sango announced. "Wanna play using them?" Kagome asked. "…" Sango and Miroku looked at each other, backing up so Kagome could get off the counter she climbed onto. "Sure," they both shrugged. "What do we play?" Sango asked, looking at the palm of her hand. "I don't know, we could play pillow dodge ball," Kagome suggested. "Do you have enough pillows?" Miroku asked. "Well yeah, more than I need," Kagome went upstairs the two guests behind her.

Kagome led them to the closet, where mountains of pillows were piled in the back of the large walk in closet. They were in a variety of colors, ranging from black to white. Green; blue; purple; red; pink; silver; and even puke orange. "Why do you have so many pillows, Lady Kagome?" Miroku asked picking up the puke orange pillow. "I like to redecorate the bed a lot; I guess you could say it's a hobby. I change the theme once in a while," Kagome slightly blushed in embarrassment. "No need to get so shy about it, Lady Kagome. Sango here loves to build cities out of furniture and objects. She then plays monster around the house," Miroku chuckled as Sango flinched and grew bright red.

"Miroku!" She smacked him on the head. "You weren't supposed to tell anyone!" She cried. "It's okay Sango, I understand!" Kagome laughed as she pulled the pillows out. "Here, I'll help you," Sango grumbled as she glared at her fiancée. Sango put out her hands, palms upward and she stared at the pillows. They floated into the air and slowly moved out onto the bedroom floor. "Color codes them so we can think up rules and stuff, Sango," Miroku said as took two pillows out of the air. "That's cool, when did you realize you had powers?" Kagome asked Sango as she took some more pillows that were left behind. "When I was 7, I was being picked on in school at lunch and I made this kids milk explode and it went up his nose, just as I wished it would," Sango chuckled as she color coded the pillows. All the green were at Kagome's feet, purple at Mirokus, and so on. Kagome laughed. "How many pillows are there?" Miroku asked as he tried not to laugh. "…" Sango looked from pile to pile. "50," She said. "Divided by three, that's 15 each with 5 pillows remaining. Wait…that's wrong," Miroku scratched his head. "We get 16 pillows each, 2 left and we can put those back in the closet," Kagome pointed out. "Look Miroku, she's better at math than you," Sango grinned as she made tow pillows float back into the closet. "We'll make the pillows worth a certain amount of point each, depending on the colors. Say the blue pillows are worth 5 points; if you hit someone with it you get 5 points. If the person catches it, they get 5 points," Kagome explained, picking up two pillows.

They decided on the points, and blue was worth the most, getting a total of 10 points each. Whoever reached 200 points first, won. They divided the pillows, having the same amount of colored pillows. Kagome agreed to get some furniture so they could make forts out of them. Sango's fort was located in the corner of the room by the balcony doors, Mirokus was by the bathroom, and Kagome's was opposite of Sangos. They were allowed to use their powers, as long as it didn't hurt any one.

"1…2…3!" They all counted down and began the game. Sango made three green pillows float into the air and fly at Kagome and Miroku. Miroku was unprepared as he peeked his head over the turned over desk and got smacked in the face. "Ack!" He fell backwards just as he threw his pillow blindly into the air. The blue pillow landed in the middle of the floor. Kagome threw another pillow, lightly charged with electricity so who ever touched would get a shock strong enough for them to drop it. Sango jumped up to catch it seeing it was aimed at her. "Ah!" She dropped it when she got a shock. "Ha!" Kagome laughed. It wasn't long afterward did she get smacked upside the head with another pillow from Miroku. "Oof!" She yelped, wobbling a second. Pillows were flying ever where, resulting in knocked down books, lamps and Kagome's defenseless alarm clock. Miroku was winning, and the girls were mad since he changed all his pillows colors to blue. Kagome threw a giant blue pillow for all it was worth at him. "You better change all their colors back when we're done!" She shouted. Sango jumped out of her fort to grab more pillows, since she was running out of blue ones. She didn't want to use her powers; they were still weak from her encounter with the spirit. "An opening!" Miroku cried as he threw a purple pillow-

A/N worth 1 point

-at Sango who knew he was going to throw it at her by reading his mind. She ducked into her pillow and dodged it. She ran back to her fort after grabbing and dodging more pillows that seemed to follow her. She reached the fort

A/N made out of a turned over couch. Lol

And tripped over a pillow. "Whoa!" She fell face first flipping over the couch into her fort. "Sango are you okay!?" Kagome yelled as she stopped in midway throw. Silence filled the room as Sango didn't answer. "Sango?" Miroku and Kagome asked. "Never been better!" Sango popped over the side with an army of pillows. "Attack them my evil dust bunnies!" she laughed as the pillows charged at the surprised friends. They ducked into the forts screaming with laughter. The pillows followed their movements and smacked them all. Kagome dodged most of them as well as Miroku who kept getting smacked on the head. "Hey!" Miroku peeked over the top of his fort. "Why do you keep hitting on the noggin?!" He yelled. "Because I can hit you there!" Sango laughed as another blue pillow hit Miroku on the face. He fell backwards catching the pillow before it hit the ground. "Ha! I get 10 more points!" He yelled in triumph. "No you don't!" the pillow flew out of his hands and hit the ground. "Sango that was cheating!" he frowned. "No, the rules say you can use your powers to do anything, and besides, your not one to talk you changed all the pillows blue," Kagome snapped. "The rules say to stop playing," a new voice said as everything went quite. Everyone froze and looked to the door way. "Sesshoumaru!" Kagome's face lightened into a big smile as she jumped over her fort-

A/N made out of boxes

-and ran to him, hugging him close. He didn't do anything besides pet her head. "Kagome, who are these people messing up our room?" he asked, looking from Sango, who froze before throwing a pillow and looked at him, to Miroku, whose mouth was open in mid sentence. "Sesshoumaru, they are my friends I told you about," Kagome walked over to Sango. "This is Sango, don't let her looks fool you, she's more immature than you think," She patted Sango's head, who didn't move a muscle. Kagome walked over to Miroku. "And he's Miroku, don't let his innocent face fool you, he's a big pervert," she also patted his head and he didn't move either. The two guests stared at the higher classed dog demon. Sesshoumaru looked from one to the other; he's gold eyes piercing them. _What strange humans, are these really Kagome's friends?_ Sango skimmed through his mind. His voice was filled with venom as he slightly sneered at them. "Humph!" Sango pouted and finished tossing the floating pillow at Miroku. It hit in the face as he didn't except it. "Oh!" Kagome clapped her hands together, and put an arm towards Sango. "10 points for the mind reader!" she smiled brightly at Sesshoumaru. The demon raised an eyebrow. _Immature humans, _he said to himself. "Is that all you have to say? I come home and you continue playing games?" Sesshoumaru asked flatly. Everyone went silent as Kagome looked slightly hurt.

"No…I was only trying to have fun, you need to live a little," Kagome frowned as she leaned against Miroku's fort. Miroku looked between the two and looked at Sango. "Lady Kagome, I need to use the bathroom," he announced. Sango raised an eyebrow as Miroku got up and left the room. "Houshi-sama the bathroom is right there!" Sango leapt over her fort and followed him. She brushed against Sesshoumaru by accident. He moved out of the way as Sango briefly glared at him as she ran passed. _I don't like you already._ He heard Sango's voice in his head. _Impudence._ Sesshoumaru growled in his mind. "Sesshoumaru, why are you here?" Kagome said with a smile as her mood suddenly switched. She ran up to him and hugged him. "…" Sesshoumaru placed his clawed hand on her head as she hugged him. "I'm here because I didn't want you to be alone in such a big house," he explained. "I'm doing fine, besides I have Lady Sango and Lord Miroku to keep me company," Kagome looked up at her husband a twinkle in her eye. "I'm glad you came back though," She said in a softer voice._ Especially since what has been happening in my dreams…_

"When will your friends be leaving, I can not work with all this noise going on in the next room while I'm in my office," Sesshoumaru asked.

"Why do you hate my friends so much? You liked my other friends in Misawa," Kagome took a step back from Sesshoumaru to place her hands on her hips.

"You hated your friends in Misawa. Your friends here are immature for their age."

"No they're not. Sango may be a little out there, but her hearts in the right place. Miroku hasn't done anything that was a bit childish."

"Then why were they throwing pillows, and since when did we only have blue ones?"

"Oh, about them, that reminds me they're going to be staying here for awhile. So why don't you just lighten up and join in the fun? You're always so quiet and serious, I'm surprised you even have a life," Kagome walked into the hallway. "You guys can stop eavesdropping and come back in now; we're going to continue the game!" Kagome said into the hallway. A moment later Sango and Miroku came out of the room they were using. Their ears were red from pushing their ears against the wall. They walked back in with Kagome. "Is he going to have his own fort?" Sango asked as she hopped over the wall of her fort, gathering some pillows. "I don't think he's going to play," Miroku guessed as Sesshoumaru left the room. Kagome pouted as she hopped over the wall of her fort. "He's to stuck up to have fun, besides, he's probably busy working. He comes home and gets back to work," Kagome fluffed a pillow. "Well whatever the case it is, let's just hope he loosens up a bit," Miroku said as he also went to his fort. "What ever, let's just continue the game," Kagome lifted the pillow up into the air. "Pillows up!" She said like a pilot. Sango and Miroku lifted one pillow each into the air. "3!" they all said as they pulled back their arm.

"2!" They took aim at whoever they wanted to throw at.

"Fire!" Their pillows went the wrong course and hit the opposite person. Sango who seemed to aim at Kagome went to Miroku…Smacking him in the face as usual. Kagome's pillow went passed Miroku hitting Sango. Miroku's big fluffy purple pillow went to Kagome instead of Sango. "War of the cotton and or feather pillows of doom from the wardrobe of Narnia!" Sango laughed as she dodged a pink fluffy pillow and caught it. Kagome snapped her fingers. She blocked a blue pillow from Miroku with another pillow. "Does that count?" Miroku asked, stopping the game. "What?" Sango asked setting down a pillow. "Blocking a pillow with another pillow. Does that give the tosser a point or the blocker?" Kagome asked.

"I don't know, in fact I don't even know all the rules," Sango shrugged. "I don't know and I made the game," Kagome announced. "We should go out for ice cream and write all the rules down," Miroku suggested, hoping he could get more money and not get hit in the face again. "…" Sango fluffed her pillow. Kagome found the floor fascinating to stare at. "…" The girls looked a Miroku, blank as a bored. "I take it that's a no," Miroku guessed. "You're stupid," Kagome said. "I agree, how can you ask such a question?" Sango glared at him. "Uh…" Miroku shrunk back a little as Sango came up to him, followed by Kagome. "…" They stared at him. Then busted out laughing, tugging on his arms. "Come on! Let's go get some ice cream!" They giggled in union as they pulled Miroku over violently in a playful way over his fort. They half dragged him down the steps laughing like girls do.

A/N if you could see me now, I'm shivering in some horror. My friends Sango and Lady Dragon Star are just like that. Again I shiver in horror, and LDS is peering over my shoulder reading. HI!!

"…" Kagome stopped with half her foot in her Van Sneakers. "Wait! I'll be right back!" She trotted up stairs and ran to Sesshoumaru's office. Sango and Miroku stood waiting by the door, Sango clinging to Miroku's arm. Kagome knocked politely on Sesshoumaru's office door. There was silence before he opened the door. "Sesshie, do you want to come for ice cream with us? We're just about to go," Kagome asked with a bright smile on her pretty face.

"…" Sesshoumaru stared back and Kagome's smile faded a little. "You're just going to work, aren't you?" She asked her head dropping a little as her smile dissipated. "…" Sesshoumaru could smell the tears coming, and he didn't want her to cry. He rarely saw her cry, but that was because he was never home to see it. _He comes home to visit and he doesn't even spend time with me!_ Kagome stood looking up at Sesshoumaru hoping her teary eyes would change his mind. Without a word Sesshoumaru walked passed her and went down stairs. Kagome followed after him to see he was putting on his coat and shoes. She hopped off the last three steps walking behind him. "You're coming?" Miroku asked, slight worry in his voice. Something about him Miroku did not like. "Yes, I am. I came to visit my wife and to spend time with her," Sesshoumaru said as Kagome gave a squeal and hugged him around the waist. Sango couldn't help but cover her mouth to stop an escaping snort of laughter. The expression on Sesshoumaru's face was a cross between shock and happiness, with his mouth in the shape of an O and his eyes were in slits as he glowered at Miroku. Kagome let go of Sesshoumaru to put on her van shoes, then proceeded to half skip out the door. Sango followed after her trotting along side of the happy miko. "Ice cream!" Sango giggled. Kagome looked at her a smile on her face. "Ice cream, ice cream, I scream for ice cream!" They sang as they linked arms with their mates.  
"Come on, join our siren singing!" The girls laughed. Miroku grinned as he too sang. After the first verse, they looked up at Sesshoumaru. "…?" the demon stared at them with the expression that clearly said 'what?' "Please?" Kagome begged in a playful childish tone.

A/N LDS has used that on me so many times when ever she asks me to do something I don't even bother saying no…What? Have you _seen_ her beg before? It's hard to say no!

Sesshoumaru didn't say anything but continue to walk. "I do not sing," Sesshoumaru finally said. "Please? Won't you sing for me? Just this once?" Kagome tried again. "…" Sesshoumaru ignored her begs. "You're a party pooper," Kagome pouted, giving up. They walked the rest of the way in silence to the ice cream parlor where one of Miroku's best friends had taken over for a while whenever Miroku was gone.

A/N: How do you spell the raccoons guys name? The guy that turns into the banana looking balloon? If any one knows please tell me.

"Hatchi!" Miroku waved to a raccoon demon that was working behind the counter. "Master Miroku, what brings you here?" Hatchi asked. "Just here to get my friends ice cream, that's all," Miroku smiled as he took a seat at a table in front of the counter. Sango took her seat next to him and smiled at Hatchi. Kagome waved at the raccoon demon shyly as she took her seat. Sesshoumaru did nothing when Hatchi said hello to him but took his seat instead. "So, what will it be today?" Hatchi asked as he took out a small notebook at a pen. Miroku was the first to speak up: "A chocolate milkshake would suffice."

"I want the biggest Sunday you have," Sango said. Kagome thought a moment. "I want banana tempura if you have any. And if you don't just a banana Sunday would do." Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru who raised an eyebrow at her. "The same thing she's having," He looked at Hatchi who scribbled their orders down.

A/N Ha! Chocolate milkshakes! Bwahahahahahahahhahahahahaaaaa! Sorry, too long a story to explain. But still, I can't help but laugh when I hear about chocolate milkshakes!

"So, Sesshoumaru what kind of job do you have?" Miroku asked as Hatchi made their ice cream. "I work at the Demon Council," Sesshoumaru responded with some snob in his voice. Like he enjoyed seeing the envy on other demons who didn't work there faces every time he mentioned it. "Well that's a really _vague _answer. What do you do in the Demons Council?" Sango asked.

"My job and work is classified information to those who do not work there," Sesshoumaru answered. "I don't a single thing he does there, for all I know he could be porn star," Kagome joked as her friends laugh. "That sounds like a great job!" Miroku laughed. "Yeah, I'm his everlasting sex toy when we perform," Sango joked as she too laughed. "I perform by myself," Kagome smiled, crossing her arms and stuck her nose in the air. "Ohh, an independent woman, I like I like," Miroku grinned. Sesshoumaru not getting on with the jokes, looked at Miroku, eyes filled with anger. "I do not approve of you talking to my wife like she's some sex toy," he growled. "Sesshie, we're only playing, no need to get so angry about it," Kagome said laying a hand on the demon's shoulder. Hatchi came with their orders and put the tray of ice cream down for them. "Enjoy!" he smiled. "We will, thank you Hatchi," Miroku stood up to pay the kind demon. He handed him coins that were strung together. "The old fashioned way, eh? Thank you Miroku," Hatchi took the coins. "I like to keep the old ways alive," Miroku shrugged. "Well I hope this is the real thing, and not leaves like the last coin you gave me," Hatchi eyed the coins suspiciously. "Don't worry my friend, I won't con you again," Miroku patter his back and sat back down. Hatchi bowed and walked away as the companions began to eat.

I think that's all I'll do for now. Wow, 15 damn pages! Ha! And it's been only a week since I started typing this! Well, I hope chapter 3 goes just as well as this one. Maybe I'll be able to post this one up too tonight. Oh, it's December 17, 2004 just to let you guys know if I post this up any later. LDS posted the first stuff up for me without my permission, so I'll have to post whenever I'm done. Since this is mainly my fic, I'll do what other authors don't usually do.

Chapter 3 summary.

Title: When the Past Meets Present

Miroku and Sango become more aware of InuYasha's presence as he tries to dispose of them. Being annoyed by how Sesshoumaru is, InuYasha decides to put the higher demon in his place of the mansion. And a glimpse of InuYasha's memory is revealed.

Things to know:

For those 'dumb' humans and or demons or hybrids, Chinese bellflowers are what lie at Kikyou's tomb in the episodes where she's resurrected. And if anyone hasn't seen those episodes not only do me pity and point and laugh you, you will know that they are beautiful 4 or 5 pedaled flowers. They are a wonderful shade of purple, fading from lavender to a darker shade starting at the base, but the petals go into a somewhat point. Now, if I could only I could find some and see what they smell like, then I will say what they smell like. I smile now. I'm currently working on chapter 3, and sorry InuYasha wasn't in here that much. But in chapter 3 you'll get a suprising twist not said in chappie 3 summary.


	4. When the Past Meet Present

Hello my unknown audience. This is chapter 3. Sadly I do not own any of the characters besides their personalities in my fanfics. So in a way, everyone owns InuYasha. Reasons, no one can get the exact InuYasha into their fanfics, so everyone has their InuYasha. But, I DO own Tom and Tim. No one will take them no matter what. THEY ARE MINE!!! Mwahahahahahahahaha! But I hate Tim. Or is it Tom? I don't know. Oh, announcement. I, LadyDragonStar, and her best friend Sango are going to work on either a Christmas or New Years fanfics for the holidays. It's going to be short, maybe a one chapter, but when it's done, please check it out. Thank you.

Oh, you need to know this, even if it's never mentioned. Everyone lives in Tokyo, and the year is 2037. Yippee! A space science like year! Where have I heard that? I don't know. Well, seeing I like the Sky City that Japan is building in Tokyo, I will somehow put that in. And since they built that, there is more room in Japan, meaning why the mansion is so big, and the park is huge but empty. Just letting you know! And you all probably hate me for not just continuing with the story.

Chapter 3: When the Past Meets the Present

Recap: for those who haven't read Chappie 2 in a while.

Sesshoumaru came home to visit Kagome, but is neglecting her on many levels. In the meantime, InuYasha is watching Sesshoumaru and even managed to crash Sesshoumaru's computer system! Go InuYasha!

"Wow that was good!" Kagome laughed as she rubbed her stomach as she and her friends walked out of the ice cream parlor. "It might have been better if Sesshoumaru had actually talked," Sango lightly jabbed the sulking demon in the ribs. The demon lightly coughed. "Yeah, you party pooper," Miroku chuckled. "I do not approve of how you speak to me," Sesshoumaru said. "I'm sorry," Miroku said in a sarcastic voice. "Sesshie, just please lighten up," Kagome frowned slightly as they neared their home. "Kagome, you are 23 years old, you shouldn't have to act this way," Sesshoumaru said as they walked up the steps. "Kagome, I need to talk to you," Sango whispered to Kagome as they went inside and took off their shoes. "Alright," Kagome was pulled away from Sesshoumaru who did nothing to show he was against it. Sesshoumaru, ignoring everyone who invaded his home, went upstairs to his office and shut the door. Kagome was pulled into the kitchen by Sango. "Kagome-san, I don't mean to offend you or anything, by why are you with Sesshoumaru-sama?" She asked in a whisper, as she leaned against the counter. "Because I am, why?" Kagome responded as she stood next to Sango.

"Well…to me, he's a big jerk. Well, not really a jerk per say, but he seems to only care for himself."

"Why would you say that?"

"Kagome-san, he doesn't seem that into you, just his work and himself, do you know if he even loves you?"

"I…I'm not sure anymore, but I still love him."

"But does he love you? I know Miroku loves me because he takes time out of his own life just to be with me. He lets me be the way I am, one reason why I love him. And I let him do as he pleases as long as he's faithful to me. Sesshoumaru just seems to take time off so he can spend time here in his office," Sango pointed up to Sesshoumaru's office, where Miroku leaned against the wall by the door. "He didn't even want to go get ice cream with you."

"How do you know that? Sesshoumaru lets me do I want."

"Dur, hello? I'm a mind reader whole reason why I…never mind. Anyway, I read his mind earlier before we even left, and when he got here, he instantly insulted us for being too immature."

"Us? As in you and Miroku?"

"No, _us._ You, Miroku and me."

"What ever, look he loves me because he told me before he left for the Demons Council. End of conversation, okay? I don't want to talk about this any longer," Kagome walked out of the kitchen. "Will you at least try and open your eyes a little? Maybe your heart will tell you something about Sesshoumaru," Sango asked from the kitchen. Kagome looked at over her shoulder. "Yeah, fine I will, just don't mention any more of this," Kagome felt really bad for a reason she didn't even know. She felt strange, like she had experienced all this before. And no one had even questioned her marriage with Sesshoumaru. So why did she feel like she went through all of it before? She went upstairs and walked passed Miroku, avoiding his glance. "Hello Lady Kagome," he greeted before walking to his room. "Hello Lord Miroku," Kagome said with no spirit as she stopped at Sesshoumaru's office door. "…" she bit her bottom lip when she looked at Sango who stood by the doorframe of her room. Sango didn't look happy. In fact, she looked quite sad. _Maybe she's trying to warn me…_Kagome looked at the white door in front of her. _No, Sesshoumaru loves me, and that's that_. Kagome shook her cranium mentally and knocked on Sesshoumaru's door. She looked over to Sango who had gone into her room and shut the door.

"Miroku, I just don't like him," Sango said as she leaned against Miroku's shoulder. They were both lying on their purple bed. Sango rested peacefully on Miroku who had his arms wrapped safely around her waist, rubbing gently up her shirt. "Just give him some space, apparently he has never met people like us before," Miroku reassured his fiancé and kissed the top of her head. "But, I went through his mind earlier, he hates us, and he didn't even want to come out for ice cream with us and _Kagome_. What does that say to you?' Sango looked down at him, lifting her upper body up to look at him. "Not much, just a man who doesn't know how to show how he loves his mate," Miroku shrugged. "You're not much help you know," Sango glared at him. "You're so cute like that," Miroku smiled.

"Now you're just playing games with me."

"No, really. You're so damn cute I have to hold onto something to keep from falling over at your radiance and sight."

"…Miroku,"

"What? I did not say a thing," Miroku curled his lips into his mouth. Sango pouted and took one hand and placed against the side of his face. "Un curl them you pervert," She growled. Miroku shook his head. "Do it," Sango warned. "_Mhmm_ mm," Miroku mumbled. Sango rolled her eyes and held Mirokus nostrils. The mans face began to turn red, and he gasped. "Ha!" Sango bent down and kissed him fully on the lips. She let go and rolled off him and off the bed. "That was cheating," Miroku mumbled as he sat up. "Gotta do what you gotta do to get a snack," Sango shook her head.

Sesshoumaru opened the door to find Kagome standing there. "Yes?"

"May I come in?" Kagome asked. "Why?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"I just want to watch you work; I promise I won't do anything."

"…"

"I'll sit in the corner reading a book."

"…"

"I just want to stay in the same room as you, you make me feel safe."

"…"

"…"

"Fine," Sesshoumaru moved out of the way to let Kagome in. The miko walked in and sat in the farthest corner away from Sesshoumaru's computer. She never had been his office at all since they moved to the mansion. She was never allowed in. She pulled out a book out the front pocket of her hoody and began to read. Sesshoumaru returned to working on the computer. To him, it was like Kagome didn't even exist. But this time as she sat in the corner reading a book, he knew she was real. He continued to glance at her reflection in the mirror on the wall. She was well into her book, a book he didn't know she even owned. He's seen every book Kagome owned, and this was new to him. But it looked really old and worn out. Where had she obtained that book? Ignoring the tiny mystery he only stared at Kagome, her eyes wide as she scarcely blinked as she read.

Kagome glanced up at Sesshoumaru with her eyes knowing he was watching her; she quickly looked back at her book, finishing the last paragraph and turning the page. "Lady Kagome!" The couple heard Miroku's voice as he ran down the hall. Kagome looked at the door as he ran back again. The door was shut and everything was quiet so he couldn't have known that she was in the office. "Kagome-san!" Sango's voice was heard down in the lobby. There were more than 10 rooms in the mansion many were just as big as the master bedroom.

A/N that's a huge mansion. So what if I like making the settings large and spacious?

Kagome looked up at Sesshoumaru who looked back at her. "I'll be right back, okay?" Kagome said as she stood up to leave. Sesshoumaru nodded and turned back to working on the computer. Kagome caught a glimpse of a woman on the screen. She looked like his secretary, and it must be video connection. She had on headphones as well as Sesshoumaru. She was showing him graphs and such. _Nothing to worry about._ Kagome told herself as she walked out the door.

"Yes?" Kagome answered another call from Sango and Miroku. Sango was down in the middle of the lobby, while Miroku was walking around the kitchen. The two looked up at Kagome at the same time and smiled. Kagome leaned against the hallway railing. "Um, Kagome-san, me and Miroku need to go to work," Sango explained as she walked below Kagome and looked up. She was about 15 feet below her, so she had to sort of shout. "Yeah, Lady Kagome, we'll be back around 10 or so pm," Miroku explained as he put his shoes on. "Do you need keys or anything? To the house?" Kagome asked. Sango looked at Miroku then back up at Kagome. "Do you have a spare key? I could use my powers to unlock the door, but if I do that it may damage the lock, so I think we should use a key. Do you have one?" Sango asked.

"Yes, just hold on and I'll get it," Kagome went into her room and came back about 3 or more minutes later. "Here you go," She tossed the silver key down to Sango who instead catching it let it hover in front of her. "That's good! The key might've cut your hand if you just caught it right of the air," Kagome giggled. "Actually, she just sucks at catching," Miroku pointed out. Kagome laughed at his comment, but Sango didn't. "No, I just didn't want to cut myself, that's all," Sango took the key and placed it in her pocket and walked over to Miroku. "Bye Kagome-san, we'll see you in a few hours!" Sango waved goodbye then slapped the back of Miroku's head as they walked out the door. Kagome said bye and went back to the office. She took her seat in the corner again and continued to read. Kagome stayed on the office for about an hour before getting bored of the book she was reading. She had found it in the kitchen cabinet and thought it looked interesting to read. It was, but it was beginning to bore her. Just like everything in the house was beginning to bore her.

A/N that was creepy, I'm typing and this shadow appears behind me, I turn around and no ones there. I hate that when that happens! Creepy…

She paced around the room, continuing to glance over Sesshoumaru's shoulder to what he was doing. The woman on the screen was gone, and a wave of relief went over Kagome. Sesshoumaru was apparently working on some new ways to hide demon features on demons that didn't look so…pretty. _Maybe Sesshoumaru used stuff like that._ Kagome laughed in her mind as she continued to walk around the room. The demon was now working on places for where demons could live, how demons can protect themselves from hunters and priest and mikos. Everything Sesshoumaru was working on didn't seem confidential to Kagome. _So why does he have to keep everything a secret then? I used to work at a place where I helped make new sutras and spells. That was confidential. If a demon found out about the spells they could find a way to counter them. But this, this is juts stupid work. _ Kagome picked up the book she was reading. "Sesshoumaru, I'm going to go take a nap," Kagome said as she walked out the door. Sesshoumaru said and did nothing but continue to work…on nothing.

Kagome went to her room and plopped onto the bed. She soon fell asleep to the sounds of soft growling by her ear…

_Kagome lied in the grass by the Shikon River. It was a beautiful day out, and all was good in the world. At least to Kagome. She felt so at peace at everything. She got up and skipped over the bridge crossing the river. She twirled around in circles in the field filled with flowers. She was laughing as she looked up at the sky. All of a sudden it got cold, and Kagome stopped but continued to look into the sky. A white speck slowly drifted down in front of her. Kagome watched it, then many more began to slowly fall down. It was snowing. Tiny snow crystals fell around her in drifts as though they were dancing with her. She could hear the faeries giggling with her as the snow patterns twirled. Kagome held out her hand catching the faeries in her palm. Tiny faeries danced and twirled around like under a spell, laughing in glee. Their transparent ice wings flattered about with their white ice hair. They looked up at her with blue vacant eyes smiling. They fluttered out of her hand and danced along with the other faeries around her. Kagome smiled and fell backwards. She made a snow angel and looked down at it. It looked exactly like her. The snow angel got up and took form into a woman._

_Kagome tilted her head and frowned a bit. It didn't look like her. Maybe another version of her, with cold eyes and pale skin. Long straight black hair. The new girl smiled at her and held out her hand. Kagome looked at it and took it. The woman smiled at her and they began to walk. "Excuse me, but what's your name?" Kagome asked the woman who walked so elegantly. The snow faeries followed her and Kagome, now favoring the new woman. She wore a white elegant dress, and she looked like a snow princess. The woman turned her eyes to her. "My name is Kikyou," The woman smiled as she gently squeezed Kagome's hand. "I gather that you are the priestess Kagome?" Kikyou presumed as she stopped to face her. The faeries seemed to laugh at Kagome as they mocked her name. They were leering at her with evil in their eyes. Kagome didn't take this alarming to her; most faeries were spies of the devil. Most of them… "Yes," Kagome didn't find it odd that it was snowing and that Kikyou knew her name. "Why is it snowing?" Kagome asked. "Snow is the tears of man," Kikyou explained as she smiled in way that made Kagome's stomach do a flip. Kagome and Kikyou walked out of the park where it stopped snowing. Kagome looked back at the faeries that were stopping at the edge of Shikon Park. Why weren't they following her? She found that Kikyou was leading her to Shikon Mansion. "I know this place," Kagome piped up. "Yes, I know you do. This is your home, once my own home," Kikyou explained as the too of them went into the mansion. "Why are we here?" Kagome asked._

"_It matters not why we're here. You are dreaming everything that happens," Kikyou explained as she led her up to the master bedroom._

"_Oh…"_

"_Take a look around, I hope that you find that the room is special in ways that humans can not," Kikyou held her arm out inviting Kagome to walk in. The room seemed new to Kagome, and completely different. The room was filled with furniture, two or three couches lined one wall, a king sized bed was in the corner, and two desks sat across the room. A large TV, too future like that it seemed to be the only one of its kind was at the foot of the bed. Kagome walked around the room where things began to move around like water. It turned into her room. Kagome walked over to her familiar bed and saw that she was sleeping. "That's me," Kagome pointed to the sleeping mirror image. "Yes," Kikyou stood next to Kagome. "So I'm really dreaming?" Kagome asked. Kikyou didn't answer, but instead…disappeared into thin air. "Kikyou?" Kagome looked around. Kagome walked out of the room against Kikyou's wishes and went into Sesshoumaru's office. There, she found Sesshoumaru sitting at his computer. "You always work Sesshoumaru, how come you never spend time with me?" Kagome asked as she stood behind him. He didn't answer and Kagome rolled her eyes. In a blink of an eye Kagome found herself back at Shikon River. This time, everything wasn't at peace. The air was cold and dark, and the snow had disappeared, leaving dead plants and flowers. The river was dry and the bridge was old and rotting. Kagome ignoring all of this went down into the dry river. She bent down and looked at some rocks. She looked closer at them and realized they were bones. _

_She looked at the dirt, it was ashes. Confused she stood up and scratched her head. Kagome heard the sound of rushing water behind her and turned around. A wave of water was coming at her. Kagome screamed and tried to run, but couldn't move. "What the hell!?" She looked at her feet and saw she was standing on her shoelaces. She kicked her shoes off and tried running. Again she couldn't move. Her shoelaces were undone. She kicked off her shoes again and tried running. This time, someone held her at the ankles. Kagome began to scream when she saw that a rotting body held her captive. But the eyes were unmistakable. "Kagome…don't leave!" The voice cried. "Nothing shall ever harm us again. Join me, join me in hell…!" Kagome tried screaming but sudden warm light hit her and she succumbed to its radiance. "Kagome…" A voice whispered, a woman's voice of someone she knew but didn't. "Kagome please don't abandon the world you live in…!" A woman floated down to her, hands out stretched to her. Kagome tried to see the woman's face but the light was blinding. She could see her smile, the only thing that made Kagome felt safe. "Kagome…!" The woman smiled placing her hands on Kagome's face. _

Kagome woke. Confused as to what had just happened she sat up. She woke up so fast the dream was nothing but a blur. All she could remember was a woman's voice saying "Nothing shall harm us again. Join me, join me in hell...!" She ignored the cold feeling she was having and lied back down. She looked at her clock and sighed. She had been asleep for 3 hours. Some nap that was.

"Phew…" Sango leaned back on her hands and sighed. "Wouldn't you say that was a little too close this time Miroku?" Sango asked as she looked up at Miroku. Miroku looked down at her and raised an eyebrow. The two were together out on an opened field, secluded by trees. Miroku had been holding Sango close, as Sango sat in his lap. "This time?" Miroku echoed. "Well yeah, we barley saved Kagome. Before we just barley saved our last client," Sango explained. "It's getting harder to pacify spirits and save people from their own hearts," Miroku agreed. "Yeah, we should probably go back to Kagome in an hour or so," Sango suggested as she got off Miroku who sighed. "What?" Sango asked. "Nothing," Miroku stood up. "You're disappointed that I'm not sitting in your lap anymore aren't you?" Sango raised an eyebrow.  
"…"

"Answer me."

"Yeah so? It's not like you're gonna just crawl back into my lap," Miroku turned to walk away. "I swear you're the dumbest retard in this whole fucking world," Sango giggled. "What? I don't think that's funny," Miroku looked at Sango, pouting. "I'm just saying I'd climb back into your lap if I wanted to," Sango pointed out. "Oh…" Miroku looked at her then continued to walk away. "Hey, where are you going?" Sango asked as she trotted next to her fiancée. "No where, we need to go back to our next client," Miroku said. "Look at me," Sango demanded. "No," Miroku responded. "Look at _me_," Sango took Miroku's arm and made her face him. "What?" Miroku asked as though he didn't know what was going on. "This is what," Sango pulled him towards her and kissed him. She pushed him and put her hands on her head and laughed. "Nyah ha-ha!" she laughed as she turned on her heel to walk away. "That was a big cheat," Miroku grumbled. "That's new, coming from a pervert like you," Sango turned her head to look at him. "Fine then, I'll just do what a normal pervert would do," Miroku tackled Sango who yelped as he pushed her to the ground and kissed her. "Hey that hurt you know, pushing me to the ground," Sango growled. "Well I hope the rest won't, because I hope it'll be nice and gentle," Miroku kissed her again. "Right here in the middle of the woods!? Are you crazy?" Sango whispered. "No, it's just that when I see you I just want you there at that moment," Miroku nuzzled her neck. "Cute, at least put a shield up," Sango pointed out. "Alright," Miroku whispered in another language as a blue light surrounded them and Sango felt herself disappear. "Yay, we go bye byes!" Sango giggled. "Yup, for awhile too," Miroku laughed.

Kagome snapped out of her dream world again. She couldn't fall back asleep for more than half an hour. All because of the dream she had. Who was that girl? Why did she look so familiar? Kagome couldn't remember anything but the look on the girls face as she screamed at Kagome not to leave. Sadness, anger, and confusion. What would make Kagome's brain give her a dream like that? Kagome snuggled into her pillows that had been dampened by her sweat. She closed her eyes again, hoping this time she would fall asleep.

"Kagura, see who hacked into my computer," Sesshoumaru instructed through a head set on the computer. "Yes Master Sesshoumaru," A woman's voice came through the head phones. A faint ding was heard and Sesshoumaru knew that the search began. "Master, how is your mate?" Kagura asked as she tried to make conversation. "She is sleeping in the next room," Sesshoumaru said as he clicked out of a file. "That is good, Master, what do you think of me?" Kagura asked random questions. "You know all too well of how I feel towards you, wind witch," Sesshoumaru looked at Kagura through the video link. Kagura smiled faintly her red eyes narrowed. "Thank you sir," She smiled. There was a moment of pure silence and another ding was heard. "Master, the results have come in," Kagura announced leaning on the palm of her hand like she had done it a million times before. "Send me the results," Sesshoumaru instructed. As soon as he said it a list appeared. "Is this some kind of joke?" the demon asked in anger. "No sir, that's what we got," Kagura yawned. Sesshoumaru read the list and scowled. Kagura stifled a laugh at the expression on Sesshoumaru's face. "This is no laughing matter," Sesshoumaru growled. "I'm sorry sir," Kagura tried not to laugh. "Kagura I want you to track down the hacker, he erased half my files," Sesshoumaru instructed. Kagura regained her seriousness and her fingers gilded along the keyboard. "Sir, I can't track down the bastard who did this," Kagura frowned slightly in confusion. "Impossible," Sesshoumaru muttered. "Do a search again."

"Yes sir."

"…"

"The same list appeared again, what course of action do you want me to take?"

"…Try again later. Maybe then we'll have our chance at hacking into his data."

"Sir, I can't hear you," Kagura tapped her microphone and speaker. "You're fading," Sesshoumaru said as he tapped his camera. Kagura was disappearing from view and the computer flickered and shut down. "Damn," Sesshoumaru pushed the keyboard into the desk and rubbed his face. "…" Sesshoumaru got up and left his office, locking the door behind him and placed the key in his pocket. He checked up on Kagome who buried herself into her comforters. He went down stairs and stood in the lobby. He ignored the chill in the room and went into the kitchen. He opened the fridge and took out a jug of milk. He placed it on the counter. Before he could shut the fridge it slammed shut almost hitting his fingers. "…?" He looked at it in confusion and opened it again to find the same action repeated. "Strange," He said to himself. He looked around the many cabinets for a cup but couldn't find it. "Where the hell are the cups?" He asked hoping that his question would be answered. He heard a cabinet shut and turned around. A glass placed itself next to the milk. "This is getting old," Sesshoumaru mumbled as he filled the cup with milk.

InuYasha grinned at what he did in the demons office. He knew no one could see or sense him; of course he didn't want people to know. He skimmed through Sesshoumarus files and randomly deleted one at a time. Feeling satisfied he disappeared in evanescence. He reappeared at the top of the chandelier where he had been spending most of his time. He could feel Sesshoumaru's energy in the kitchen. Oh how he loathed the demon. He growled under his breath knowing no one could hear him if they didn't listen hard enough.

A/N and this is starting to get stupid. I'm running out of events. Like what InuYasha could do to tease Sesshoumaru. But if I make the events too big Sesshoumaru would leave. It is just pure common sense. If a spirit pushes you out of a balcony that's over a thicket of thorns that could kill you if you fell from a 2 story fall, would you leave? Duh, I would. Not. I'd stay if I wanted to.

He hated Sesshoumaru from the first moment he saw him. He could tell that this man was his 'suppose to be reincarnation'. He sure had the look and heart. But Sesshoumaru didn't become his reincarnation. He was born as soon as InuYasha died, but another was soon to be born with InuYasha's true soul. He wouldn't have his looks, but he'd at least have his heart. InuYasha vanished and went into the kitchen. He couldn't help but grin when Sesshoumaru tried drinking the milk but couldn't because the glass would float out of his hands and onto the counter. Someone was having their fun. Another spirit, maybe, but whose? "Sesshoumaru, what are you doing?" a females voice yawned as she entered the kitchen. Both demons turned to look at Kagome who opened the fridge. "…" InuYasha went from cheerful to depressed and angered. "…" He frowned at the miko who just waltz into his home and claimed it as her own. "I thought you were sleeping," Sesshoumaru stated finally able to drink his beverage. "I was, for 3 hours and now I'm awake. Do you have a problem with that?" Kagome slightly sneered at her spouse who ignored her. He left the room without saying anything and went back into his office. Kagome heard the click of the door and flinched. "Jerk," She whispered putting back the orange juice she took out. It was around 6:30 pm. The sun was still out and the sky was cloudless. "Maybe I should swim, I haven't entered the swimming pool since I moved here 4 weeks ago," Kagome went up into her room to get her swimsuit.

A/N yes four weeks. Maybe even longer I don't remember. Time sure does fly huh?

_Maybe I should tell him where I'm going,_ Kagome debated with her self as she stood at the doorway of the back doors. "He won't care, it's not like he'll join me," Kagome pouted and went out the door. She stood at the edge of the pool and looked into the crystal clean water. It didn't hit her that someone had kept it clean for her. She untied her bathrobe and placed it on the ground next to her and looked down at her suit. She hadn't worn it in so long and she was surprised that it still fitted her. It was a two piece suit that she hadn't worn since she was in college. It was dark blue with different shades of blue flowers. The style was 2004, a really old style to their time. _I need to get a new one…no one wears bikinis anymore, they just go around naked…EW…_Kagome shivered at the thought of her and Sesshoumaru frolicking on the beach naked. She didn't like that idea of that image. In fact Kagome always tried her best to keep her 'sacred' regions covered as much as possible. She lowered herself into the pool and shivered. The water was cold but it was nice to come in contact with pool water again. She held her breath and dove into the water. Going from the 3 foot area down to the 12 foot.

A/N I don't really know how to swim but I LOVE swimming! LDS doesn't though…poor her…she hates water. I point and laugh!

Kagome could see fine under the water with her goggles. The sunlight made it seem much nicer under the water. She skimmed the across the pool floor with her hands, letting out air once in a while. She noticed something etched into the floor and took a closer look. She couldn't make out the kanji but she made out a heart. _Must be the previous owners_, she thought as she let out another bubble from her mouth. She looked up at the surface and near the sun. Her lungs were starting to hurt but decided to stay under water a little longer. "…" Kagome let out another bubble. "_Kagome…"_ a quiet voice whispered into the water. "…?" Kagome looked around. "_Kagome…!"_ the voiced whispered stronger. Kagome's lung started to burn harder now and she pushed off the pool bottom to swim to the surface. "_Kagome, what are you doing? Stay and play with me!" a little boy's voice giggled. _Kagome didn't feel alone in the pool. She felt like someone was swimming along with her. She started to slow down against her will; it felt like someone tied weights to her feet. _Why didn't I go up to the surface when my lungs gave me a warning?!_ Kagome kicked herself mentally as an involuntary air bubble escaped her throat. She was getting closer to the surface. _"Kagome, why are you leaving? Stay a little longer! I want to play!" _The voice continued. Kagome saw someone standing at the edge of the pool. Kagome fought like hell to reach the surface. She couldn't move as fast as she wanted but she made it to the edge of the pool. She popped out of the water coughing at the person's feet; some water came out of her mouth splashing the ground.

Gasping, she looked up at the stranger. He looked down at her with blue eyes; eyes that could easily rival the shade of the moon at night. They were cold eyes, and they didn't make Kagome feel any better. "Who…who are you?" She asked, clinging to the side of the pool. "…" The man only looked down at her. He had the same colored hair as her mate, but he had dog ears. The man leaned down to her height on his knees, putting his weight onto his hand that rested on his knee. He stared at her unmoving. Kagome gasped when she recognized his face. "It's you…! From my dream!" Kagome held her throat remembering what he did to her. InuYasha growled a bit baring his teeth. Kagome opened her mouth to call out for Sesshoumaru but when she looked back from his office window and to the stranger he was gone. "…?" Kagome looked around for the stranger but couldn't find him.

Sesshoumaru sighed in rage and walked back out of his office. There was nothing he could do to retrieve his files that were erased. Who are what did it didn't leave any signs that he had been there. Besides a very faint scent that lingered everywhere in the house. But that scent had been there since Kagome and he had moved in. _Now what am I do to? There is no possible way to get my files back; everything I had worked on in the Demon Council is gone. _Sesshoumaru ran his hand through his long silver hair and walked into his room. He removed his buttoned up shirt and tossed it onto the floor. He sat on the bed and rubbed the side of his head. He groaned and stood up, still rubbing his head. He went over to the balcony and looked out to where Kagome was. She didn't know he was there so he could watch her all he wanted. She was swimming around the edges of the pool, backstroking at the shallow end. Getting bored of what she was doing he looked over the maze. It was a fairly large maze with many twists, turns and dead ends. It all led to the exit located next the entrance and most of the paths led to the center. A fountain was in the center, and a statue of a woman stood at the top. She looked melancholy and she was in a Shinto priestess outfit. She had a bow and arrow which was half drawn. Her hair was down and 'blew' so carefree into the 'wind'. She looked very familiar to Sesshoumaru but he didn't know who.

"You don't care for her," a voice seemed to say in his mind. "Worthless, you're no better than a mere mortal," it hissed at Sesshoumaru. The demon ignored this voice knowing no one was with him. "You're not even a true demon, you married a human girl," the voice continued. Sesshoumaru growled under his breath. _I married Kagome because I wanted to,_ he told himself leaving the balcony. "You don't even love her and she knows that." The voice said stronger. _Do not mock me and my ways,_ Sesshoumaru rubbed his forehead. "Everything she thinks is true is a lie," The voice hissed into Sesshoumaru's ear.

InuYasha followed Sesshoumaru around telling him the truth of his reality and heart. He couldn't see into the demons heart, but he knew exactly how he was. After all, he used to be that too when he was Kikyou. "You don't know how to care for your mate, you don't know how to love," InuYasha continued, making Sesshoumaru growl. "Stay away from!" Sesshoumaru growled as he made his way to the bed. His head was hurting and he felt like he was walking on ground that spun beneath his feet. He fell onto his bed feeling fatigued. The bed was soft. The softest bed he ever felt. Why did he always go to a hotel or slept on the couch? All the other beds weren't comfortable to sleep on so why did he use those instead of sleeping in the same bed with his mate? He didn't understand…

InuYasha watched the older demon fall asleep. He never knew why his remaining soul was put into Sesshoumaru and he didn't like it either. Why put it in a demon that was exactly like him? Didn't he deserve better than that? But he did feel better about putting Sesshoumaru into line; InuYasha now knew he was stronger than him. Maybe not physically but psychologically Sesshoumaru was no match for the spirit.

"Oi," Sango sat up as she buttoned up her shirt. "See, what did I tell you?" Miroku grinned rubbing his shoulder. "Yeah, nice and gentle, just as you said," Sango stuck her tongue out at him. "But you didn't have to tackle me like that you know."

"I'm sorry, next time I won't do anything."

"B-but..!"

"I'm only joking Sango-Chan."

"Humph! Don't do that please!"

"You're not one to say please, what happened to you?"

"I got nicer."

"Well what ever happened to you, Sesshoumaru-sama needs the same thing."

"You can say that again. Speaking of Sesshoumaru, that reminds me, is Kagome-san alright?"

"Yes, quite fine since you woke her from her nightmare."

"…That reminds me. I still need to tell you about what happened to me earlier."

"Go on."

"Okay, I tried asking the spirit why he was there and he wouldn't answer. I found that rude by the way, so anyway, I tried again a few more times. This time he started growling at me. Then I said I only wanted to help him and he wouldn't respond. I waited and then he tried strangling me," Sango stopped at the look on his face.

"He did?! Why!?" Miroku grabbed Sango by the shoulders. She shrugged his hands off and took a step back. "I'm clearly fine, Miroku," She said. "Just let me continue; this'll help us a great deal we may know why he's still in this realm."

"As I was saying, he was strangling me and was mocking my exact voice, and what I was saying. He said…

"_Why are you here?" The spirit mocked. "I only want to help," he continued, mimicking Sango's exact voice. "No one can save me, no one!" The spirit gripped Sango's throat tighter as she screamed. Sango couldn't hear her voice, but she knew Kagome and Miroku would come to her rescue. "M-Miroku!" she gasped for air. "Hoping your love will come to save you? He won't, no one can hear you scream for your life, a life relying on **love** to help you through," The voice said in Sango's voice._

Miroku listened to her story and when she finished he nodded. "It seems he had a tragic experience with the emotion love. Do you have any idea what kind of trouble?" He asked.

"No, nothing happened that gave me any hints. I only know that he may hate whoever he loved. Do you think that's why he's still here? And bothering Kagome and Sesshoumaru? Because they're married?"

"I had the same experience you had Sango."

"He tried to strangle you too!?"

"No, slapped me remember?"

"…Hai."

"He may be trying to kill us because we show our affections for each other publicly, like hugs and kisses. He may not like that."

"May? I think it's clear he hates it, he's probably not sure if Sesshoumaru and Lady Kagome are even together. I wouldn't even if I saw those two holding hands; Sesshoumaru is so serious he probably doesn't even know he's married."

"Poor Kagome-san and she doesn't have a clue that he doesn't really love her…"

"Hai…now we need to go to our next client," Miroku let the barrier down and walked out; Sango tagging along behind him. "Miroku…give me your hand," Sango took his hand and kissed it. "I love you," she said as she intertwined her fingers with his. "…" Miroku smiled and stroked her hand with his thumb gently tightening his grip on her hand. "Love you too," he said. They walked out through their hidden area and towards a house at the corner of the road. This house was haunted by a ghost that wouldn't leave the spot where she had died. She talked with the family and they knew her well. She had said it was her time to move on, but she needed help. Her name was Mayu. She was raped and killed; she was also burned in the crime and she had taken all the blame for what had happened. She knew she wasn't supposed to walk around at night alone. She didn't carry any source of weaponry, and she was weak. And she knew that. That was all Sango and Miroku knew about Mayu, but it wasn't really enough. Sango knocked on the client's door and there was silence before someone answered it. A little girl had answered the door. She looked no older than 11. She had short hair that was tied at the back. She smiled at them. "Mom, Dad! The exorcists are here!" She scampered away to get her foster parents. "Tch," Sango muttered. "What?" Miroku whispered through the corner of his mouth. "She could've at least let us in," Sango whispered back just as the girls parents came. "Satsuki, why don't you go summon Mayu?" The old woman suggested. "Yes ma'am!" Satsuki went away again. Sango and Miroku were let in. "My Lord and Lady, please have seat," The old man gestured to a comfy looking couch.

A/N Lol, does any one remember the show the Big Comfy Couch? -

They sat down and looked politely around the room. It seemed like an ordinary home. Satsuki came back and stood next to her legal guardians. "Where is the spirit?" Sango asked with a small smile. Satsuki giggled and pointed behind Miroku. Sango looked at Miroku and snorted from laughter. A girl about the age of 10 had her arm resting on Miroku's head while the other tugged at his ear. The spirit let go of Miroku who rubbed his ear absent minded. She smiled at the guests and bowed. "Hello, I am Mayu," she said standing upright again. "Hello Mayu, I understand that you want us to finally lay you to rest?" Miroku said what he knew. "Yes M'Lord, I've been here for over 50 years without any reason. I don't know why I couldn't leave this realm, but something has kept me from moving on, I want you to help me," Mayu sat in a rocking chair in the corner of the room.

"We will, but we need to know more about you first so we can help you 100 and not just stick a sutra on you and make you go away," Miroku explained. "Yes, we normally use sutras and spells but it only makes spirits go away for a while and then they come back," Sango added.

"Alright, do you want me to tell you how I died?"

"We know you were murdered and that's about it," Miroku lied. _Liar, you know she was raped, burned and killed!_ Sango kicked Miroku's foot. _I know, but if we know more about her death it may help us._ Miroku said to Sango. _Fine, what ever_ Sango sighed.

"Well…my mom and I never really got along that well, and we fought a lot…" Mayu said. "We were arguing and I threatened to run away. She yelled back at me Fine see if I care, you'll come crawling back soon enough! That's what she said. I yelled back at her and ran out of the house. I really meant to run away that time. So I didn't go back on my word this time. I was walking down the street near here and I was snatched up by two men. I couldn't escape; I was only 10 mind you. They tried being nice to me so I wouldn't be scared but I knew what was going to happen. That's what happens when you watch a lot of crime TV. Well they raped me and burned me with lighters and cigarettes. Then…they killed me…" Mayu looked really hurt. "Is it the murder that bothers you and binds you to this world?" Miroku asked sounding like a doctor. "Not really," Mayu answered. Satsuki crawled into Mayu's lap and Sango raised and eyebrow. "I'm really mature for the look of my age. I'm like an older sister to her," Mayu explained. "It's that I don't even know if my mother cared that I died. I came to this place hoping my mom would come looking for me here. A passerby found my body, and I know a funeral was held for me. But I don't know if my mother attended it or not because I couldn't even attend it," Mayu finished her story. "…" Everyone was quiet. "So you want us to go get your mother?" Sango asked. "If it's too much to ask then I can stay for the rest of eternity here, I've been 'living' peacefully here since my death, I took every blame and fault in my life and circumstances of my death. Other than that I just want to know if my mother even cared about me," Mayu shrugged.

"We can handle the job, where does your mother live?" Miroku asked standing up. "I'd show you but I bonded myself into this general area. I will lead you close enough to where she lives, I'm sorry that's all I can do for you," Mayu apologized. "That's quite alright, Sango can find it with no problem," Miroku announced. "I can?" Sango asked standing up. "You can see her memory of where she lived, it shouldn't be a problem to find it by sight," Miroku explained taking Sango's hand. "Oh…okay," Sango stuttered as Miroku took her hand and put it on Mayu's forehead. "Mayu, think of your old home if you'd be so kind," Miroku directed. Mayu nodded and Sango's eyes went vacant. "…" Sango's mouth opened a little as Miroku held onto her wrist. "Okay, thank you," Miroku took her hand away as Sango went limp. She swayed a bit and snapped out of her daze. "Wow, your house is really nice," Sango smiled. "Thank you, sadly I haven't set foot in it since I died," Mayu stated. "I want your house," Sango announced as Miroku took Sango out of the house by her arm.

"So Sango where is this so called dream house?" Miroku asked. "Right there," Sango pointed to a small house. Miroku raised and eyebrow. "That's the 'dream house'?"

"Yes, now come on we need to go get Mayu's mom, how old would she be?"

"I don't know it's been 50 years. She may have died," Miroku said as they walked up the steps.

They knocked on the door and a 20 year old looking woman answered the door. The two were a little confused. "Mayu's mom??" Sango asked with a confused look on her face. "Mayu? Who's Mayu?" the woman asked. "Mayu, you're daughter, or are you her…baby…_cousin?_" Sango waved her hand. "I don't know anyone by the name of Mayu, are you sure you have the right house?" The woman asked. "Yes," Sango and Miroku both nodded. "Well thank you anyway," Miroku turned and walked down the steps taking Sango with him. "What-hey! We're not done!" Sango said in half yell as she was dragged down the steps.

"Sorry Mayu…" Miroku apologized as he neared her. "Quite alright Lord Monk," Mayu smiled sweetly. "I'm not a monk by the way," Miroku corrected. "Sorry Lord Miroku," Mayu chuckled. "She must've passed away, and I didn't attend her funeral. Maybe we'll see each other in the after life, if I am able to cross-over. Do you think you will be able to check the cemetery, if it's not too much to ask," Mayu asked. "We will gladly see to it," Miroku bowed. "Thank you ever so," Mayu bowed back. "…" Sango sighed and took Miroku by the hand and led him out the door. "We'll come back soon," She said quietly.

"Sango what's wrong?" Miroku asked as they looked at tomb markers in the cemetery. "Nothing…" Sango whispered. "I know you're lying, please tell me, unless you really don't want to talk about it," Miroku offered as he rubbed Sango's back. "…" Sango stopped in front of a two tomb markers. "She did care about Mayu," She said. She knelt down to read the marker next to Miroku.

"_Himisaki, Suzu_

_January 3 1945-January 3, 2037_

'_I will always hold those I love in my heart, please tell my daughter that…_

… _That she will always be remembered"_

_-Suzu_

"…"Sango wiped her eye and stood up and began to walk back to Mayu's 'home'. "Sango, where are you going?" Miroku jogged to catch up with her. "Back to Mayu so I can tell her that her mom did care and attend her funeral. Where else would I go?" Sango said as though she didn't care. "Sango," Miroku tried to comfort. He knew why she was upset. "I thought you had gotten over that," Miroku pointed out.

"Maybe I haven't. So sue me."

"I won't."

"I didn't mean to really sue me," Sango shrugged his hand off her shoulder.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, you weren't there when it even happened."

"You showed me your memory, so I felt like it was really there."

"…" They walked up the steps to Mayu's home where they were greeted by Satsuki. She giggled and led them in. "Mayu…Suzu-sama did attend your funeral. And on her tomb marker she even said to let you know she'll always hold those she loved close to her heart, even you," Sango said sadly. "…Thank you Milady and Lord, maybe tonight I'll be able to finally rest in peace, and see my mom in the next world," Mayu smiled gently as she petted Satsuki's head. "…" Sango slightly lowered her head. "There is a matter of payment?" Satsuki's guardians asked. "No, just keep it," Miroku said as he wrapped an arm around Sango and led her out the door. The family didn't object to it as they left.

"…" Sango remained quiet the whole way back to Kagome's home her head hung slightly low in sadness. "Will you be alright?" Miroku asked as he took out to the Shikon Mansion to unlock the door. "Yeah…I'll be fine," Sango responded as she slowly walked in. She removed her shoes and shut the door. "Are you sure?" Miroku continued. "You're beginning to annoy me; can you just not…talk to me for awhile?" Sango asked. "Surely, anything to help you feel better," Miroku went into the kitchen hoping to find Kagome. "Lady Kagome?" He said into the air as he looked around. He caught a glimpse of Sango walking to her room. He continued to look around the house, not even thinking about the pool.

Sango opened the bedroom door and walked in. She gasped when she saw a figure standing by the window. "Sesshoumaru-sama why are you in here?" She asked as she closed the door behind her. "I live here, I can go where I want," Sesshoumaru said as he turned to look at her. "No you don't," Sango sneered. "I bought this place, don't speak to me like that; you have no right or power in this house to talk that way to me. I'm the master of this house," Sesshoumaru bragged returning to look out the window.

"No, I don't think so," Sango shook her head forgetting about her past. She could hear low growling by her ear, and she knew the spirit returned. "Someone here objects, he's the real master of this house, not you. Besides Kagome's the one taking care of it, she lives here," Sango pointed out.

"Shut your mouth. You are of lower status than me; you have no right to be here."

"Kagome-san is okay with us staying here, I'm not so sure about you though."

"Watch your tongue wench…!" Sesshoumaru growled looking at her; he was baring his teeth at her.

"…" Sango could only grin. The spirits growls were growing louder. "This is my home," the spirit growled. "You'll never own my home," he continued.

InuYasha had to agree on everything the woman had just said. The girl… 'Sango' had proven a useful point. The so called Kagome didn't really like the idea of Sesshoumaru returning home; even when she said she missed him so much. "Do you really believe I'd let you live in the home I worked my own ass off to build?" InuYasha growled even though no one could hear him talk unless they really listened. Sango could only smirk at what she could hear. Nothing was coming from Sesshoumaru but what the spirit was saying. Boy she couldn't help but smirk. The room seemed to freeze in time and the room went cold. "Wench I don't know what powers you have but you can't harm me or else my wife will kick you out," Sesshoumaru said when he noticed the room went cold when Sango took a step closer. "I can if I wanted to, but if I did they'd probably kill you they're so strong. Besides I don't want to make Kagome-san angry, she's more powerful than any of us," Sango sneered. The whole sentenced she just said was a lie. _I can't use my powers at the moment but if I bluff enough maybe he'll leave. Damn it I hate this!_ Sango growled under her breath. "Can you jut leave me alone? I want to take a tiny nap," Sango asked trying not to sound mad.

InuYasha glared at Sango. _Why does she have to sleep in here? _Sesshoumaru looked at Sango one last time before leaving the room and slamming the door behind him. Sango sighed and rubbed her forehead. "Damn emotions…can't do anything when they're around," Sango looked at the palm of her hand. It was drenched with sweat and her whole body was shaking. She walked over to her bed and lied down on her back. She stared up at the silver ceiling. The room was spinning to her eyes and she felt sick.

Miroku looked out the back door window. The whole back door was glass. He spotted Kagome swimming around in the pool before diving down into the clear chlorine depth. He smiled and walked out of the door and towards the pool. He stood at the edge and followed Kagome's movements in the water. She wasn't that far down into the water but she didn't notice Miroku yet. "Wow…that's an old style swimsuit there Kagome!" He laughed knowing Kagome could've possibly heard him. She didn't swim up to the surface so she didn't hear him. "Hm," he removed his shoes and socks and kicked them aside. He removed his shirt and got down onto his hands and knees. He dunked his head down into the pool. "Kagome!" he yelled into the water. It came out as bubbles but it at least made some sound. Kagome was on the other side of the pool and she did hear him that time. She spun in the water clearly startled. She saw Miroku and stopped. Air bubbles escaped and she swam to the surface. Miroku lifted his head out and smiled and wiped his face. "Lady Kagome have you been swimming all day?" he asked. Kagome blushed and clung to the side of the pool. "No, just for about an hour now, why?" Kagome asked. "Just wondering because your skin doesn't even look pruned like a dried out raisin thingy," Miroku shrugged standing up. Kagome covered her eyes and looked away. "What?" Miroku asked.

"Please put your shirt on." Kagome blushed under her hand.

"Why? There's nothing to see but my own skin, and your skin. Why is your bathing suit such an old style?"

"Well. Never mind but please put your clothes back on, and my suit is like this because I don't like going around naked like other girls do. I'm modest about my body."

"If you were modest than why are you wearing a bikini and not a one piece?"

"Because they don't sell those anymore but at old people stores. Now will _please_ put your shirt back on I haven't known you that long and I see you half naked!"

"What about you Miss Modest? You have on a tiny bikini!"

"It's all I have!"

"Whatever you say Lady Kagome," Miroku picked up his shirt and put it back on. Kagome swam over to Miroku's feet and treaded water. "So where's Sango?" She asked looking up at Miroku. "She…I think went up to her room I think why?" Miroku asked. "Well for one thing I don't see her with you. I just wanted to know," Kagome said as she climbed out of the pool. "So how'd work go for you?" she asked as she rubbed her hair with a towel. Miroku only gaped at her his eyes scanned her body. "Uh…." Was the only thing he could manage from his throat. "Hm?" Kagome looked at him through the corner of his eye. "What are you gawking at?"

"N-nothing," Miroku stammered not removing his eyes from her. Kagome's face went cheery red. "Pervert!" She slapped him across the face and took her towel and wrapped it around herself. "I'm sorry Lady Kagome, I couldn't resist," Miroku apologized taking a step back. "Just stay that far away from me until I get my clothes on," Kagome warned. "For what it's worth Lady Kagome, you have a very nice body, not a blemish anywhere, smooth skin and nice curves," Miroku commented. "…" Kagome looked at her friend and smiled a little. "Do you say that to every girl you see naked on the beach? Or do you just say that to get laid?"

"No I don't. I'm not as perverted as Sango says I am. In fact I only told what I had just said to you to very few girls. Sango was the first, and you were my last. I'm working on my perverted ways to be the perfect husband for Sango," Miroku explained.

"Well…thank you. No one has commented me in anyway besides the normal 'you have pretty eyes', or 'you're cute'. But since I married Sesshoumaru I haven't heard anymore of those things, not even from him. In fact he never said I was cute in anyway," Kagome said as she secured the towel around her. "…Well I hope I just made your day a lot brighter, come on I'll walk you inside. I'll be a gentleman," Miroku held out his arm for Kagome to link onto. Kagome looked at it and smiled. "I'll let you off the hook this time, but after this you can't stand even 3 feet near me. Deal?" she negotiated as she took Miroku's arm and held her towel with the other. "Deal," Miroku and Kagome walked into the house.

"…" Sango rubbed her eyes and looked around the ceiling again. It still felt like it was spinning. "Damnit I fucking hate this," She held her wrist and clenched her hand into a fist and closed her eyes. "Happy place, happy place, happy place, happy place," she whispered to her self. She gripped her wrist tighter and repeated it again. "Happy place…happy place…" She told herself.

Sesshoumaru sat in his chair in his office. "Wench…" he muttered. He hated Sango. Invading his home. He bought the place so that would make it his not Kagome's. Kagome only lived there because she had no choice. "Then again, if she did not want to live here, to live with me, then she would've said no to marrying me in the first place, if she knew she would end up marrying me she wouldn't have said yes to dating me," Sesshoumaru said to himself. Sesshoumaru spun in his chair staring into space. Things he heard in his mind were catching up to him and he spun faster, what Sango had said was catching up to him and he spun even faster. "Damn her to hell," he said. "Damn her to _hell_." He stopped and scooted his chair over to the window to look out it. He looked down at the maze that was in front of the balcony. Who had built it and why? Who really lived here? And who was the woman that stood in the middle of the maze; mysterious as she was, she looked so familiar to him, and she seemed to stare back even though her face wasn't directed at Sesshoumaru, he could feel someone staring at him. Soon he drifted off to sleep…and his dreams awakened…

_Sesshoumaru found himself standing in front of the statue in the maze. "...?" He looked up at her wondering who she was and why she was built there. "Lovely image is it not?" A voice asked from behind him. He turned around to see Kagome. "Kagome?" Sesshoumaru said aloud not even sure if it was her. "Yes?" Kagome tilted her head like she was some animal. "Who is this woman?" Sesshoumaru asked pointing up to the statue. Kagome looked up at her and smiled. A smile that was neither good nor evil. "Can you not tell who I am? That is me," Kagome smiled walking up to the statue and placed her hand on the foot; the closest thing she could reach and not fall into the fountain. "That's not you," Sesshoumaru said growing suspicious. Kagome turned half way to look at him. Her eyes were cold and empty. "Your speech has changed, and you act so different," Sesshoumaru said glaring at her. "Maybe because you are never home to see how I am. Maybe…I am not who I am," Kagome continued. "Or maybe…You're blind," She said in a stronger voice. "I am not blind, clearly you are not the Kagome I know of," Sesshoumaru pointed out looking Kagome in the eye. "…"Kagome smiled. "What a smart dog you are," She laughed. "What?" Sesshoumaru was getting confused. "Who are you?" he asked. "I am who I said I am," Kagome continued looking up at the statue. "I am Kagome."_

"_Prove to me then that you are her, and I will believe you," Sesshoumaru demanded. _

"…_I'm enjoying this conversation."_

"_Stop smiling and prove to me you're my wife; Kagome."_

"_I am sorry, but there's no way I can prove that to you, because you know nothing."_

"_What do you mean by nothing?"_

"_I was wrong about you being a smart dog. All of you are the same, that's why I had to get rid of him."_

"_Him? Who's him?"_

"…" _Kagome only grinned. _

"_Answer me wench. Get rid of whom?"_

"_You're just like him. Ignorant and too self-involved. You are naive to what is going on around you, too blind to see the truth of you heart, that's why I had to get of him."_

"_What the fuck are you talking about?"_

_Kagome walked up to him and smiled. "Do you really want to know I am? Who 'him' is?" _

"_Tell me or I shall slice your throat."_

"…"_Kagome's smile broadened. "I am Kagome. 'Him'…is you."_

"_What? That doesn't make any sense."_

_Ignoring his last sentence Kagome put her hands gently on the sides of Sesshoumaru's face. "Nothing in this world of mine makes sense…I'll have to do this again until you realize it," She sighed. "Do what again?" Sesshoumaru asked not moving from his spot. "So ignorant," Kagome sighed again. "I'll have to kill you again," She smiled. "Kill me?" Sesshoumaru echoed. Kagome continued to smile and her grip on Sesshoumaru's face tightened. "It'll be just like last time." Kagome giggled. _

Miroku shut the door behind him when Kagome walked in. "So where is your clothes?" he asked as Kagome started to walk out the kitchen. "Upstairs in my room, where else?" Kagome said over her shoulder. "Well I'm stupid," Miroku laughed. "I know," Kagome said as she walked up the steps. "I'm going to see what Sango's doing, and then I'm going to grab something to eat okay?" Miroku said as he followed Kagome. "Sure, just don't eat everything out of the fridge, and you still need to change all the pillows back to their original colors, Miroku," Kagome said as she walked into her room and shut the door. Miroku didn't say anything and went into his room.

Sango was lying on the bed still saying 'happy place'. Her hand still gripped her wrist but had moved to touch her forehead. "Sango are you alright?" Miroku asked as he slowly shut the door then walked over to Sango's bedside. "Yeah…just getting harder to control," Sango whimpered. "Will you let me near?" Miroku asked crawling onto the bed. "…" Sango looked at him and nodded. Miroku took her hands and held them in his; he bent down and kissed her. Sango closed her eyes and kissed back. Miroku pulled away slowly and smiled. "Better?" He asked. Sango smiled back and nodded. "Thank you," She said quietly and kissed him again. "Quiet welcome," Miroku settled himself next to Sango wrapping his arms around her. Sango shifted so she could face him. "I love you," she said. "I love you too," Miroku chuckled kissing her on the head.

Kagome pulled her shirt down and brushed her hair. She didn't bother to shower at the moment she was going to shower before she was going to bed. She was wearing dark jeans that had a giant hole on one knee. She had on a light green tang top with wood stock from the Peanuts. She had a black jacket over that.

A/N Ha-ha, LDS is wearing that right now, I didn't have any idea on what Kags should wear so I just looked off someone. And hold on, I'm being forced to bring LDS's dog inside. Damn the cold weather I hate you! Me back.

She walked out of the room and towards Miroku and Sango's room. She knocked on the door and waited for a response. "Hello? Is it alright if I come in?" She asked. "Yes!" Miroku answered. Kagome opened the door and stepped in and froze. She saw Miroku and Sango lying in bed and she blushed. "Oops, I didn't mean to interrupt and anything," She giggled and covered her eyes. Sango looked at Kagome over her shoulder and shut the concentrated on the door. It shut behind Kagome and made her jump. "Sorry didn't mean to make you jump," Sango apologized. Miroku let go of Sango and rolled off the bed. Kagome blushed when Miroku looked at her. "What?" Sango asked when she rolled over to face Kagome. "N-nothing," Kagome stuttered. "She's just embarrassed that I saw her in a bikini," Miroku said walking passed Kagome and patting her back. "Want anything to eat?" he asked both the girls. "No thank you," Kagome said still hiding her face. "You Sango?" Miroku looked at Sango. "Yeah; you," She said. Miroku blushed. "There," Sango waved her arm once pointing at Miroku. "Pay back for making Kagome-san blush and seeing her in a bikini," Sango nodded and snuggled into her pillow. "Yeah, I want a sandwich," Sango corrected herself. Miroku continued to blush and went downstairs. Kagome followed him.

Okay I'm done; this chapter anyway. I made it longer than it should've been but that's okay. 8scratches behind ear8 yeah…I'm on a writers block. Damn you my head of mine! THINK OF SOMETHING!!!!!! When I come up of how to start chapter four I'll start typing it.

Well I have things to say to my five reviewers.

Thank you for R&R no matter how boring the fan fic is starting to get. The last chapter I promise you'll like. And you have 10 more chapters to get through. So yes I already wrote the last chapter. Warning to those who hate lemons: IT IS A LEMON. Well the climax part is anyway. But it's very short seeing I can't write lemons. So just bear with me if it stinks like rotten eggs.

And I need to kick 's ass. I can't even find my fanfic or even me if I wanted to in search. I have to log in and click on URL. That's starting to bug me seeing I have to do that just to see if anyone reviewed because I can't check my email anymore. I'll explain more on that later. Well I'll start typing chapter 4 whenever I can okay? Well Ja ne!

The Chan Man


	5. When i say arg!

When I say ARG!

Okay, I know you're not suppose to put these onto but I must say this. With the whole ordeal of school, fights with friends, and being sick from eating too much ramen, I can't continue of _Sprit of the Moonlight_ for a while. I've gotten 5 pages typed up so far but damn writers block just isn't nice to me. So it may be a month or so before I post up a new chapter. So…just check in once in a while to see if I added more. Maybe I'll just post up the 5 pages I have so far. Well I gotta go. Ja ne!

The Chan Man


End file.
